DARESHOW OF ZIM!
by Invader Xenial
Summary: Umm... title says it all. I HAVE THE THE ENTIRE IZ CAST AT YOUR MERCY! REVIEW EVIL DARES OR TRUTHS! I do not own Invader Zim, or any of the songs that people dare me to sing.
1. Chapter 1

Xenial stood in a dark courtroom, the dark creatures standing in the booths. She looked up sadly at them, her cloaked hands and feet in chains.

"Invader Xenial, you have broken the Guidelines. Many, many times." The computerized voice announced. "As punishment, your Dareshow of Zim is discontinued. The cast will return to their fandoms with no recollection o what happened. The Original Characters that were born in the Show will be deleted."

"But all of my OCs started there! All I would have left would be Isidar and Gang!" Xenial cried, struggling against the chains.

"You must suffer consequences for your actions. There are rules for a reason." The voice continued.

"I've had people born on the Show! Romances blossom! Wars fought! Tragedy, humour, chaos and love! Spin-off series! You take the Show away, all of that would be for nothing!" Xenial wailed, tears forming in her glowing eyes.

"Be warned. If this behavior continues, your account will be terminated. You are released."

Her chains disappeared and a door opened behind her. She glared at the creatures through her tears, and turned to leave.

/

Xenial sat on the edge of the stage, her head in her hands.

"Ma'am-" an Irken crew member began.

"Leave me." She said in a cracked voice.

"But ma'am-"

"Just go home, Skan!" She snapped. "The Show is over. Just... go."

"Ma'am you have to see this!"

She turned around to see Skan beaming at her.

"What?"

"The crowd! The crowd is back!" He said eagerly.

Xenial stood up and followed him out of the studio. He opened the door to reveal a sea of screaming fans. Ponies, humans, Irkens and other odd species alike all crying out for the Dareshow.

"What are they doing here?" Xenial asked Skan.

"They all went to court and demanded for the Show back." Skan looked ecstatic. "Then they sent their own OCs into limbo to rescue the cast!"

"Xenial!" A voice called. Zee elbowed her way through the crowd to glomped the author. "We're back! Fanfiction let us come back!"

Xenial grinned, tears swimming in her eyes. She stared at the rest of the OCs fondly. Samson looked like he was resisting the urge to shoot her, and Britt was smiling weakly.

Insane magically poofed next to Xenial, a mic in her claw.

"Hello fellow Invaders and people, I've come to tell you I will not stand seeing this once great fanfic die at the hands of fanfiction. So who's with me to take a stand and get this thing back up and running?"

The fans screamed their approval. Xenial picked up little Vren and addressed the crowd.

"THE DARESHOW IS BACK IN BUSSINESS!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and flooded into the studio and took their place in the audience.

"We will always come back. We will never leave." Zee hugged Xenial and grabbed a mic. Xenial shed a tear from behind the curtain.

"Hear my words, you obsessed fanatics!" She called. "The Dareshow will never end while I'm alive! You will all have to suffer more of this crap! FOREVER!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, and a remixed version of the Invader Zim theme began playing, just like old times.

Zee and Samson snuck backstage while GiGi and MiRR entertained the crowd by doing some kind of dance.

Zee grunted as she dragged a large portal device into view.

"Give it some power, Samson." Zee panted, leaning on the device.

"DO YOU PROMISE MY FREEDOM?" He screamed.

"Shh!" She hissed.

"Promise me... Promise me!" He said in a quieter tone.

"Fine. I know you don't like it here, and I'm sorry." She said softly, and kissed his eyestalk.

He hesitated, and then turned to the portal, then back to Zee.

"You have the mind of a Dalek, and yet the heart of a hu-man." He said.

"Thank you, Dalek." She bowed to him.

He turned back to the portal and fired. The blast sent the portal spinning, blowing the air around them. Then Zim fell through the portal, right into Zee's arms. They laughed and kissed, holding each other so tight it looked like they would never break apart. Then GIR bulleted out of the portal, knocking them to the ground. One by one the cast climbed out of the portal and walked back onstage to the loud cheering of the crowd.

Zee kissed Zim on the cheek and sent him back onstage, where the crowd erupted into cries so loud they shook the walls.

"You Dalek took emotions for granted." Zee grinned at Samson, who had been immobile the whole time. "Look at how we blossomed. I would've never met him if not for the Show." She looked back at Zim, who was enjoying the cheers smugly, strutting about like a model.

"And yet he is the one who causes you the most pain." Samson said in his cold, flat voice.

Zee didn't answer, only stared at Zim kicking Dib across the stage.

"Your eyes tell of a sad tale. The one who you love is the one who sparked the fear in your Tallest Red. The fear of the defective. The fear that was determined to beat the life out of you." Samson rolled up to her, staring at her through his blue light. "You look at him and see only the pain of your smeethood. Your own lost child."

"And I also see the greatest Irken to ever live." She turned to Samson and smiled through her tears. "Love is what keeps us going, even in our darkest hour. Love will bring me back my smeet, no matter what it takes. Love brought the Show back to me. And love will keep it here." She gave Samson a final pat and began walking back onstage.

"Last door on the right gets you out." She called over her shoulder, then glomped Zim from behind.

Samson looked back at the door, then back to Zee. He turned around and headed for the door, blasting it open with his gun.

Dark X walked onstage, looking proud and strong.

"Friends, Invaders, honored Host and co-hosts, lend me your ears! When me and my sister first found the Dareshow was taken down, we were devastated. DEVASTATED!"

"DEVASTATED!" Night's voice called from somewhere behind the curtain.

"But now that the Dareshow is back we'll make sure the jerks that took it down pay... horribly..."

MEANWHILE...

"But she was breaking the rules! I had to!" Some guy begged a furious Night. He wore a dark cloak like the one worn by the creatures that took the OC's and cast away.

"Well that's just TOO BAD! When you mess with Xenial, you're messing with Night-Waker! DARK REALM TIME!" Night uses her scythe to open up the portal.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The guy screamed as he was sucked in.

"Idiots!" Random cried as she, Hao, and Kay raced in. "You jerks say to get rid of the Dareshow! However, you're but fools to say that!" A spotlight showered them in a golden light, the area around them dim. "How many fans of IZ have seen the DoZ and fallen in love with it? I know, that without this show, I would be doomed! Hao and Kay would just be sitting around, being lazy, and I'd just sit at home looking for some sucky ToD that I would loose interest in soon enough. But the DARESHOW OF ZIM was amazing! It's had everything I could ever want! Humor, adventure, a fun cast, and love." She winked at Dib, who gently blushed.

Hao joined in from beside her creator. "Yea! Infact, without the DARESHOW, me and Kay wouldn't exist! We had been created for a one time use, but now look at us! We've evolved into, as one might say, a recruting character! We've had our fair share o adventure on here, and we don't want it to end."

"Exactly!" Kay screached as Random felt her way around to cuddle with Dib. "I'm sure that no matter what we're put through, no matter what's done to us, and no matter what happens to us, we'll never regret doing this."

Random dragged Dib to center stage with her. "So ya see, this has changed people and Irkens alike! Even other species! Without this, I wouldn't have started to see the greatness in people, I wouldn't have found out about InvaderCON 3, and most importantly-" She smiled as she looked into Dib's hazel eyes. "-I wouldn't have found love. With that being said-" The boy beside her gasped as she pulled out the borrowed Master Sword. "I vow to protect this show with everything I've got! with very ounce of strength I can muster! with every bit of courage running through my veins! I vow to protect the DARESHOW OF ZIM by Invader Xenial with all I've got!"

"Same!" Hao and Kay cried, putting a hand each on the sword.

"That is all." The four stepped out of the spotlight and to the side, not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves. The lights turned back on.

IRP teleported onstage surrounded by a legion of white and blue Daleks. He orders the Daleks to exterminate anyone who tries to attack the studio, and while their doing that he pulls out a piece of paper and begins reading.

"Greetings, Ladies, Gentlemen, Daleks, Cybermen, Ponies, Changelings, Timelords, and lesser... Hyyuuuman-filth. I am IRP. And I have come to say... This is one of the only times you're going to see my emotional side. Savor the moment."

Snickering, Gaz pulls out a tape recorder and begins filming IRP's speech.

"Over the time I've been here, this Dareshow has helped shape me into who I am today. If I denied it, I would be lying. You see, since August 2011, times have been hard, my great grandparents were sick, we had to be at their house ALL the time to help them... With not much to do... They didn't have decent cable service a year and a half ago, so I was watching a blank screen for half the day the first few months... And basically, by the time I found this, my spirit was at an all time low... It helped me when I needed a smile the most, and after lurking for a while, I finally decided to go on... And it's been one of the best experiences I've ever had. All the dares, all the laughs, all the MONIEZ! All the torturing Dib..."

IRP allows a few tears (made of acid) to fall from his eyes, and in the background his S.I.R that we've never seen before who somehow got here just now, a gold S.I.R that looks like G.I.R with a normal SIR's eyes (except they're orange) and hands, holds up a sign that reads 'MANLY TEARS: THEY HAVE BEEN SHED' in big green letters. IRP's speech continues.

"...And one could say, this Dareshow took care of me, it helped me smile even when things seemed like there was nothing to smile for... And my laughing helped to drive everyone in the house insane. Looking back at my experiences on the Dareshow of Zim, I have no regrets, no tears (except for a few times, I laughed so hard I cried), no anxieties. Only happiness... It helped me smile when both my great grandparents died, it helped me laugh when I had to flu for a month... And I say..."

IRP snaps his fingers and his uniform changes into a full body black jumpsuit with white goggles, he turns his hand intangible, reaching into the floor and a thin, black, electrified staff like thing with prongs on the end before turning his hand solid again and says,

"...I'll defend it until I can't anymore (and that will be a VERY VERY VERY VERY LONG time...)"

Legend says, even Gaz shed a single tear, a tear capable of curing cancer... But it ended up hitting the floor.

"My darlings... WHO WANTS SOME DARES!" Zee cried. The crowd screamed their answer, and Zee pulled the Laptop of Power out of nowhere, her claws deadly for action.

"Please welcome FlamingSyrup to the stage!"

"HELLO. I HAVE COME TO DARE THE- erm, MIXED SPECIES!" The Darer fist pumped in proudliness. "Yessss..."GAZ- Open a pickle jar with your feet. DO EEEEEET."

Gaz looked confused, but took off her boots and took the offered jar. Grunting, the twisted the cap, to no avail.

"Whatever. It was stupid anyway." She grumbled, tossing the jar at Dib's head.

"ZIM- Sing the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song with Gir WITHOUT COMPLAINING!"

Zim facepalmed and took center stage.

"Are you ready smeets?" He called flatly.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" GIR screamed.

"I... can't hear you." Zim winced.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" GIR screeched into Zim's antennae.

"OWWWW!" Zim shrieked.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" GIR danced on Zim's head while he whimpered on the floor.

"SOMETHING SOMETHING!" The SIR twins called.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?" GIR called, stepping on Zim's eye.

"SOMETHING SQUARETHING!" The twins called.

" If nautical nonsense be something you wish,"

"Something something..." Zim grumbled.

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish

"Spongebob Squarepants!" The family chorused.

"READY?" GIR cried.

"Spongebob Squarepants,

Spongebob Squarepants,

Spongebob Squarepants," the crowd chorused.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Zim snapped, sending GIR flying.

"DIB- Eat a sandwich...MADE OF GLUUUUUUE!"

Dib shuddered and took a bite out of the sticky bread.

"MMMMPH!" He panicked. It seemed he couldn't open his mouth.

"TAK- Jump up and down for EIGHTEEN CHAPTERS! the end."

Tak rolled her eyes and began bouncing. "Yay..." She said sarcastically.

/

A Charghan Sniper class Dreadnought, about 100 kilometers long comes through, stretching with a white aura around it. When it fully comes through the aura, it stops stretching and it resumes back into its regular 45 kilometer length.

The Dreadnought then promptly faces its bow (front) and a white glowing mass collects and expands at the hole at the bow. After 20 seconds, it makes a metal grating on metal noise and fires out a CHAC round going at 500x the speed of light, enough to devastate and level a whole planet into dust. No matter the size of the projectile.

Before the round can hit, one terasecond later, the projectile suddenly stops. It stops directly in front of Purple's head who is watching in horror and disbelief as his very life flashed before his very eyes. The projectile was found to have air distortions around it and a heavily armored Zintenka walks out with his hands out stretched with a white aura in his hand.

He grunts angrily and force pushes the projectile back to the sniper dreadnought.

The dreadnought splits in half and explodes, luckily the stadium was shielded and so was the planet it resides on, thanks to USN technology. The flaw with the shielding was that it didn't block kinetic based harms. But it stopped harmful gases and energy from entering.

Zintenka bowed sorrowfully and said, "I am sorry, some of the Charghans didn't approve of the Dareshow so we have a rebellion on our hands." He paused and then continued. "Due to these circumstances, I will be staying here to protect the Dareshow. Along with my fleet."

At that, he snapped his fingers and thousands of Charghan ships appeared. Through a white aura and stretched out of it. When they came out, a giant white portal appeared and a Charghan Firlot shimmered through out of it. The 40 million km ship was even bigger than the whole planet and solar system!

"I AM BACK. I CRAVE MORE DESTRUCTION." Samson wheeled into the studio. He froze, then looked up at Zintenka and his fleet.

"ANNICIATING TEMPORAL SHIFT!" He screamed, vanishing from the set.

"Now here are my dares!"

"Zim, drink a pheromone serum and run for your life as every person, excluding me, will want some of that thunder **."

Zim drank the serum, and the fangirls in the crowd screamed like banshees. Zee began shaking uncontrollably. She flung herself at Zim, her antennae humming loudly. Struggling to carry her, Zim ran offstage screaming as the fangirls chased them.

"Gir, explode."

"Sweet release…" he grinned and exploded. *Guess the reference*

"Zee, take this Tier -1 alerter, in case you need a universe defying Charghan to come help you, which is me."

The overhead screen lit up, displaying Zee purring on Zim's chest. Behind them, the steel door shuddered against the weight of the fangirls.

"Sure… Thanks…" She mumbled, snuggling closer to him. Zim smirked and shut off the camera.

"Zim and Tak, have your wicked way with each other in front of everyone or face the wrath of the flood!" He pulled out the flood spores. Zim was poofed onstage, without his shirt.

Zim and Tak flinched and shrieked away from the disgusting parasite.

"Zimmy?" Zee called, walking back onstage. Behind her, the set was alight with the light of the lasers of the blasters as the guards held the fangirls back. She smiled when she saw Zim running away in terror from the parasites.

"That is all, oh and Zee, here is Charghan style COOKIES!" He gave to piles of them to Zee.

"WHOOO!" She dove into the cookies. "TANK YOU ZINTENKA!" She cried through a mouthful of chocolate chips.

He walked to where the ever stoic USN guards were and folded his arms and watched the proceeding chaos that came with other dares from darers.

/

"INSANE!" Zee called. INSANE walked back onstage, grinning.

"Okay the Insane from my last review was my Male Irken FC Insane 9I not myself ha-ha though Insane is a nickname of mine ha-ha sanie (insane's real name) tried to kill me last time ha-ha oh well I dealt with him oh right I'm back. 8D oh and I'm sorry I went crazy last time and blew almost everything up. yeah..."

The cast just looked confused.

"And thanks for letting me know them colors ha-ha. The Darer dragged in an orange eyed male in wearing brown jacket.

"This is Lava."

"Hi" Lava said staring at the crowd.

"Right" Insane said pulling out a list.

"Truths time

Red: What's your favorite kind of doughnut?"

"Mini..." Red started to drool. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Purple: Why do you like purple so much? I mean the color not yourself in case you get confused ha-ha."

"It's the color of rain!" He said happily.

"On Irk." Zee mumbled.

"Dib: have you gone insane yet from the space cube?"

"MMMMPH!" He cried through closed lips.

"Gaz: Why do you hate iggins so much I get he's a totally Idiotic moron who deserves to burn in the darkness pits of hell and to be cursed into oblivion for all eternity never to walk the earth or any planet again in existence. so why do you hate him...unless I just summed it up right there.."

"Yup." She nodded.

"Zim: What's your favorite color."

"It used to be red, but blue and red make purple." Zim smirked at Zee, who blushed.

"Prof.M: why do you hate Santa so much."

"I never trusted that fat man..." Membrane growled.

"For full details, watch the Xmas episode." Zee said to the camera.

"-Dares

Red: eat cotton candy 8I"

"Nom nom nom." Red ate the pink sugar happily.

"Purple: go play tetris."

"DAMN BLOCKS!" He screamed at the screen.

"everyone else: I dare you all to ...HAVE A MASSIVE DANCE PARTY ..and have someone spike the punch so you get drunk then have someone lock you in boxes until you recover."

"I can hear colors!" GIR giggled.

"Darling... You simply must get a new uniform." Zee babbled to Zim in a horribly fake British accent.

"I don't need one. I look fabulous!" Zim said calmly, not referring to himself in the third person.

"Banana's are fantastic!" Nikki giggled, wearing a lopsided fez.

Xenial snapped her fingers, turning them all sober. Zee straightened her dress and coughed nervously.

"now lava has 1 dare for someone."

"hehe I dare all the IZ cast to ..dance .the conga in...tutus and/or fairy dresses. that is all." Lava burst out laughing, then started coughing horribly. "oh I forgot weak lungs argh butter fingers."

The cast trudged reluctantly behind GIR, the males in fairy dresses and the females in tutus.

Zee snapped pictures of the humiliated cast, laughing uncontrollably.

"ehh..." Insane blinked and dragged Lava away.

"Dares Zim: Go blow up something."

Zim blew up Dib, laughing like a maniac.

"Gir: Go bake a pie or something."

"AH MADE MASHED POTATOES!" He said proudly.

"BYE!" She poofed away, leaving a note. GiGi picked it up and read,

"'Insane was here..don't forget that..'"

"Sh...Shenza..." Zee was still laughing at the conga line.

Shenza Monchenso walked onstage, stepping over Zee.

"HELLO! sorry I disappeared for a while! I was grounded for a while, and by the time I WAS allowed to do stuff I wanted to again, I had forgotten about this. but now I'm back! isn't that great Dib! I can kill you again!" She pulled out a large battery-powered drill and saw from nowhere. "hehe." She pounced on the revived Dib, sawing off his hands and feet, then arms and legs, then drilling out his eyes.

"That was kinda boring." She gets off of the barely-alive human and watches him bleed-out. Then turns to the crowd. "OKAY! so, everyone, I want you to plays the NiGHTS games, all of them."

Only Gaz could play them all, the rest of the cast became too exhausted to continue.

"Tallests, I want you do everything that's in one of the M rated romance fics about you two."

"We've done that before." Red complained, looking sick.

"DO IT!" Zee roared, chucking a laptop at his head.

"GIR and MiMi, sings the song 'dreams dreams' from the NiGHTS game."

GIR kissed MiMi on the head and lead her to center stage.

"In a dream, I could see

You are not far away.

Anytime, anyplace,

I can see your face." He sang, his pitch horribly out of tune. MiMi winced at the noise.

"You're that special one

That I've been waiting for

And I hope you're looking for someone like me.

In my dreams,

I can hear you calling me;

In the night,

Everything's so sweet;

In your eyes,

I feel there's so much inside." He twirled her around, and she seemed to ignore the tune and focus on the words.

"In the nights... Dream delight...

I want to see you standing there." He held her close and smiled his derpy grin.

"In the nights... Dream delight...

I've found someone who really cares." She whispered to him.

"In the nights... Dream delight...

I want to see you smile again.

In the nights... Dream delight...

You're the one I've waited for." She sang softly as he sat down to watch.

"In a dream, we can do

Everything we want to.

There's nowhere I'd rather be

But here you.

The stars above light the way

Only for you and I;

I'm so glad I found the one I've been looking for." She was smiling with her eyes, and she wrapped her giant fist around his shoulders.

"Keep the dream

Of the one you're hoping for;

Love can come

Through an open door;

Just be strong,

And you're sure to find the one." She sang.

"In the nights... Dream delight...

I want to see you standing there.

In the nights... Dream delight...

I've found someone who really cares.

In the nights... Dream delight...

I want to see you smile again.

In the nights... Dream delight...

You're the one I've waited for." He grinned and kissed her.

"LET'S GO MAKE MUFFINS!" He shrieked, grabbing a bag of muffin mix and dragging her offstage.

"OH! and can Surano stay?" Shenza pointed to the red haired girl with blood-red eyes peeking out from behind the curtain.

"She's the embodiment of my inner demon, you all remember her, right? She killed Tak, but she's not crazy anymore, she's stable, mostly, she still goes into psycho moments sometimes."

"Sure!" Keegz grinned.

She waves the girl over and whispers in her wolf-like ear, her tail swishing excitedly. Then Shenza walks over to Zim, while Surano goes over to Red, then they kiss the Irken they went to.

"AW HELL NAW!" Zee shrieked, pouncing on Shenza. "HE'S MY MAN NOW!"

"Security!" Xenial called, and Irken guards held her back.

"It was a pleasure having you." Xenial smiled to Shenza. Then she addressed the camera.

"Next episode we continue the fandom thing-a-majigy. Next episode, Portal!"


	2. Portal

Outside of the studio, a lone man in a black cloak stands in the Irken rain. The building he leans against is beautifully built, except for the spot he touches, which is quickly decaying. He looks up at the top floor, where many random things and explosions can be heard, his blood red eyes glowing under the hood.

"Hmm... it seems the Show lives once more." He lowers his head and sighs, a small puff of steam appearing in the frigid air. He pushes off the wall, a small section cracking. He begins to head towards the building, cloak flowing in the nonexistent wind. "Let's go say hi to some old friends..."

/

She pulled on her black boots and straightened her dress. She adjusted her mic as a crew member counted her down. She quickly applied mascara o her brilliant blue eyes and fixed her circular antennae once more.

"Three, two, one."

She took a deep breath, and stepped out behind the curtain. The crowd erupted into cheers as she beamed at them.

"Welcome to the Dareshow of Zim! For those who've followed the Show before, you will know me as Zee, and I will be your host! For those who don't know me, WHERE THE IRK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed at a random human in the crowd. He laughed nervously.

"Now we meet the OCs!" Zee grinned, as new Irkens and SIR units walked onstage.

"Nikki, the daughter of Zim and Tenn!" Zee announced as the red eyed girl with male antennae stepped forward. "Nikki was the first OC after me!"

"Keegz, my half-sister!" The orange-eyed girl stepped forward. "Keegz has a defective trait, making her unnaturally short."

"WHERE'S DIBBY?" The girl screeched, racing around the stage.

"And she has a crush on Dib." Zee winced.

"Zin, the daughter of Zim and Tak!"

The blue eyed girl with black spots on her PAK stepped forward.

"Zin has the stubbornness of Zim and is slightly insane!"

"Where's the Dib?" Zin cackled, pulling a chainsaw out of nowhere.

"The SIR twins, GiGi and MiRR!"

The SIR units stepped forward, looking like a slice between GIR and MiMi.

"The children of GIR and MiMi!" Zee said obviously. "These little buggers are as crazy as their dad, yet GiGi can follow orders given the right motivation."

"I ate a moose!" MiRR giggled.

"Vren, the son of Zim and Nae, a recent Darer!"

The green eyed smeet stepped forward, waving adorably at the crowd.

"Britt Membrane!"

A terrified human woman stepped forward.

"Britt here is the long-lost Membrane mother, who we brought back from the dead!

Isidar and Gangali!"

The blue eyed girl (who looked exactly like Zee) and the golden eyed male stepped forward, beaming at the crowd.

"Issi and Gang are psychelia, in the physical form of Irkenoids, or Noids. For full details, read my stories Invader Dib and Irken or Human."

"Now, who am I forgetting?" Zee pretended to think. "Oh yeah! THE CAST OF INVADER ZIM!"

The entire cast poofed onstage and waved reluctantly to the crowd.

"Now let's get started with Portal!" Zee called, and huge Aperture Science flags covered the stage.

"Random Irken Derp!"

The Darer runs onstage. "OH MAH GAHD! Teh dareshow is back! I luv u all!" She glomped everybody.

"Well you're excited." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Duh. I haven't been here in SOOOO long. It's the closest thing to a social life I have. Omg Zee ur smeet is adorable!"

"Vren isn't mine…" Zee frowned.

"SPAAAACE!" Vren laughed.

"Just do your thing." Mai said.

"Dares:

Zim Dib and Gaz: Hang out with Wheatley and the space core."

"I WANNA COME!" Zee cried, shoving them all through the portal.

The humans floated into space in spacesuits, while the Irkens activated their bubbles.

"Hey… HEY! People! Actual people!" Wheatley called, floating over to them slowly.

"Space space space…"

"Listen, I'm Wheatley." He began, looking at them hopefully. "And I- What the hell are you two?"

"Irkens." Zim growled.

"Wanna get out of space?" Zee asked happily.

"Oh, God yes!" He sighed in relief. "my buddy over there isn't exactly… sane."

Zee grabbed hold of the little core and they floated back into the studio. The portal closed behind them, leaving Dib and Gaz stuck in space.

"Hey! Bring us back!" Dib called.

"SPAAAAAAACE!" The core cried.

"Gravity! Oh, I love gravity!" Wheatley laughed. "Do you know what? Just drop me. I've missed this so much. Go on, just drop me."

Zee grinned and dropped him.

"Bad idea… Pick me up…" He grumbled to the floor.

"Welsome to the Show, Wheatley!" Zee grinned, placing him on a railing to overlook the stage.

"Hey, when you're done here, can you get me back to Earth? I need to apologise to a friend."

"Sure." Zee grinned.

"Zee: U r now GLaDOS"

A robotic arm ripped her PAK off of her and shocked her unconscious.

"What have you done?!" Zim cried, catching her as she fell.

The PAK was attached into a little Core transfer machine, and GLaDOS was lowered down.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" she asked angrily.

"Core transfer, are you ready?" an announcer asked.

"Yes." Derp said in Zee's voice.

"Corrupted Core, are you ready?"

"Where am I?" GLaDOS demanded.

"Confirmed. Core transfer commencing."

GLaDOS screamed in pain as Zee's mind was absorbed into hers.

Her eye opened to reveal a brilliant blue colour.

"Whoa... You're all tiny!" Zee laughed. "And... I'm a computer! A giant computer! This is awesome!" Zee twirled around on the railing, laughing.

"So much power... I feel... like a God! No, I feel better!" Zee continued to laugh, her voice becoming clipped and unnatural. "I feel like a Control Brain! All of the Control Brains! Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

She stopped to look down at the crowd. "And you're all so small! Oh. The old computer's memories are surfacing." Zee's eye narrowed. "She didn't like humans either. And look at you all." She turned to look at the humans in the crowd. "Such perfect test subjects..."

"Uh… no." Xenial snapped her fingers, sending Zee to Aperture Science. There she cackled as her tests were completed. After fifty tests, it was clear she was never going to grow a resistance to the thrill of tests.

"Uh… Will she be alright to take me back?" Wheatley asked nervously.

"Tallests: U r now Atlas and P-body from the Portal 2 co-op."

"AW HELL NAW!" They cried, fleeing from the stage.

"Dib: I'm kind of getting tired of killing you all the time and I never really had anything against you."

"Really?" Dib called from space.

"LOL! NOPE!"

"Target aquired." A Turret said softly, appearing next to him and shot him in the chest.

"Ah turrets. The second cutest death machine in this room." She winked at Zim.

"I saw that." Zee glared at Derp from the overhead screen.

"Zim: Sing Want You Gone."

Zim grinned, flipping a switch in his PAK. Dib and Gaz poofed onstage, and Zim glared at the boy.

They poofed into Aperture Science, Dib in an orange jumpsuit. Zee was ordering Red and Purple to do her tests, moaning when they were completed.

"Well here we are again,

It's always such a pleasure," he sang, his voice clipped.

"Remember when you tried to kill me twice?

Oh, how we laughed and laughed,

Except I wasn't laughing,

Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice." Dib gulped while Zim began to smirk.

"You want your freedom take it,

That's what I'm counting on," Zim waved him away, crossing his arms.

"I used to want you dead but,

Now I only want you gone."

Zee's voice stopped, and she was lowered down into their room.

"She was a lot like you,

(Maybe not quite as heavy),

Now little Caroline is in here too.

One day they woke me up,

So I could live forever,

It's such a shame the same will never happen to you." Zee said smugly to Dib, then retreated back to her testing.

"You've got your short, sad life left,

That's what I'm counting on,

I'll let you get right to it,

Now I only want you gone." Zim sang, glaring at Dib and smirking the whole while.

"Goodbye, my only friend," Dib, who had been glaring at Zim, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did you think I meant you?" Zim looked up from a dying Turret.

"That would be funny if it weren't so sad,

Well you have been replaced,

I don't need anyone now,

When I delete you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad." Dib growled at the Irken as he laughed.

"Go make some new disaster,

That's what I'm counting on,

You're someone else's problem,

Now I only want you gone,

Now I only want you gone,

Now I only want you gone." Zim shoved him into the elevator and waved goodbye as he was lifted out into the sunlight.

They were poofed back into the studio as Red and Purple entered the room, Zee watching from a monitor.

"Aw, they left." Zee said sadly. "Now finish the test. Or I kill you."

Red and Purple gulped.

"Truths:

Britt: Can u think with portals?"

"Huh?" Britt asked nervously.

"Are all humans stupid, or is it only the females?" Wheatley asked. Britt glared at him, making him retreat to the farthest his railing would go.

"Now who wants cake?" A portal appears underneath her and leaves a cake on the table.

"The cake is a lie." Nikki whispered.

"Cody Murphy!" Zim announced.

A dark shadow forms on the ground and begins to create a bubble of dark energy. After about a second the energy recedes into the shadow, a cloaked figure standing in its wake. The cloak seems to move on its own, flowing and billowing as if it were alive. The man removes his hood, revealing eyes as red as blood, and hair to match. He lets out a deep sigh, looking out to the crowd nodding.

"Ahhhhh, its good to be back. You may have noticed my change in attire, but to be honest, i didnt expect the show to be back quite yet. Had a big speech ready and everything. But its fine. I'm just glad the show is back."

"Oh Cody, I would've lived to hear your speech." Zee said from the monitor. "Why don't you tell me here? It's more spacious."

"SONT LISTEN TO HER! SHE RELEASED WOLFHOUNDS IN HERE!" Red screeched behind her.

"And now, the dares.

Zim, die in a room filled with neurotoxin."

Zim was poofed into a chamber back at Aperture, where the gas was released. He coughed and choked, wheezing as he knelt on the floor. Before long he was gone, lying peacefully on the floor. Zee appeared on the monitor and gasped at the sight.

Zee's head vibrated, and she opened her eye again. "Back to testing." She said smugly, her voice normal.

"GIR, be stuck in an infinite portal loop until your next dare."

"WHEEE!" He cried, falling from a portal on the ceiling and on the floor.

"Gaz, you get a portal gun. go cause some mayhem!"

"With pleasure." She grinned, heading backstage.

"Miyuki, be stuck with curiosity core, who will now replace your Pak with no harmful consequences."

Miyuki started to protest, but the core was transferred too quickly.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's that?" The core asked happily.

"I immediately regret coming back here." Miyuki facepalmed.

"Membrane, get sent to Aperture Laboratories as a test subject."

He walked through a Portal to see Zee running a gruesome test with bear-headed sharks. Red and Purple squealed in fear.

"I have to stop working with hallucinogenics!" He moaned and grabbed a portal gun.

"Dib, eat GLaDos as her potato form from Portal 2."

Zee heard this from the monitor and shut her eye. A potato clock popped up from a portal for Dib to catch.

GLaDos screams in horrible agony as he eats "her".

"Tallests, have some fun with a room full of turrets." Cody grinned an evil grin as they enter and are shot to death. When the door opens, an avalanche of shell casings comes out.

"Everyone, sing "this is Aperture" with Zim as Wheatley, Tak as GLaDos, and the SIR units as the turrets."

"But I'm GLaDOS." Zee pouted.

"Cores and turrets of every stage,

Wouldn't you like to escape this cage?" The SIR twins sang from a tiny cage.

"Come to us and you'll be sure

You're not safe in Aperture," GIR warned.

"This is Aperture

This is Aperture

Test subjects die once they're in sight," the whole family sang, MiMi joining in.

"This is Aperture

Everybody hit the floor

Take a seat

'Till the neurotoxin makes you die!" The twins giggled.

"It's not safe

We are sure

You're not safe in Aperture," the SIR twins warned.

"I am the one that's keeping you alive

'Cause, you know, it's bloody hard to survive!" Zim said in a surprisingly good British accent.

"I am the one that wants to test

Maybe at the end I'll let you rest," Tak smirked.

"This is Aperture

This is Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture" the SIR family sang.

"You're not safe

In this place

All of us warn you of the big white face," GIR whimpered as Zee cackled onscreen.

"You are safe

Don't you struggle now

Don't you want your nice big cake?" Tak offered.

"Down that corridor

Running to the exit door

She is waiting there to grab and kill you," GIR hid behind MiMi.

"Run!" GiGi cried.

"This is Aperture," GIR sang.

"White and grey," MiRR said.

"And slightly blue," Zim winked at Zee. She ignored him and continued her testing.

"Want some cake?

Well, NONE FOR YOU!" Tak screeched.

"Portal here

Portal there

Throw a turret in the air

Watch for the bullets that will graze your hair," Zim warned.

"Everybody run!

Everybody run!

You're not safe in Aperture," MiRR called.

"I am the bot with the adorable face

Ready to shoot you in your place," GiGi said menacingly.

"I am the reject that gave you a scare," GIR said, in duty mode.

"I am the voice that you hear in there," Dib sang.

"I am the head of this great place

And I just bought some rocks from space," Xenial laughed.

"This is Aperture

This is Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture," the SIR twins chanted.

"Testing subjects usually die

Science isn't fun without cyanide

That's the drill, and you may die

'Cause you're not safe in Aperture," Dib sang.

"You are safe

Don't you struggle now

Don't you want your nice big cake?" Tak prompted.

"GLaDOS the giant may fill your room with neurotoxin," Zim warned.

"Shoot you with a rocket turret

Turn you into burning mush

This is Aperture

Everybody run!" The twins cried.

"You better escape to a much safer place," MiMi called.

"Our dear Chell is master of the portal gun

Everybody help her in her flight!" The SIR family cheered.

"Now!" Zim screamed.

"This is Aperture

This is Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture

Aperture," the twins chanted.

"You're not safe

In this place

All of us warned you of the big white face," MiMi and GIR sang.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." They sang together.

"Ooooooooooooooo..."

"That is all for today. peace!" He disappeared into darkness.

"Night-Waker and DarkX!" Zim announced.

Epic rock music fills the room right before DarkX, in dragon form, crashed through the ceiling. Night-Waker hops off her back.

YOOOOOO DARESHOW! WE RETURN!" DARK cried, returning to normal. Lightning flashes in the background.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Night groaned.

"What do you mean 'overly dramatic', Night?" X asked innocently.

"...Be quiet..." Night muttered.

"TRUTHS!

Red: Why do like the color red?"

"BIT BUSY!" Red screeched as he flew through a never ending portal.

"Gaz: How did you react to when you first learned your mom died?"

"I welcomed the darkness. And it feared me." Gaz growled.

"Britt: So...you're NOT mad at Membrane for killing you with TOAST!?"

"Oh, I was mad. And he played for it. Dearly." Britt growled, looking exactly like her daughter.

"My turn!" Night said eagerly. "Truths:

Red, why you so stupid?" She teleported to Aperture and slapped him with a giant fish.

"Same question X asked Gaz."

"I just... for over it. Took a while. Sometimes I could still hear her screams." He shrugged, and hugged his mother tearfully.

"Zee: Have you put any extra security measures in to make sure the show isn't canceled again?"

"I'm saving every chapter, I'm growing my own TARDIS, I have a team of Charghans and Irkens waiting orders, and I have the power of every computer in the universe." Zee said smugly.

"Now, TIME FOR THE DAAAA-" X began.

"My dares!" Night cried.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT-" X cried.

Night stuck ducktape over X's mouth, tied her up and threw her in a closet backstage.

"Anyway, dares:

Prof. Membrane: Work for Aperture Science for the rest of the chapter.

Earth."

"FOR SCIENCE!" He called from the monitor.

"All the SIR Units: Sing "The Turret Song.""

The SIR twins began the introduction while Zee's face was blocked from the studio.

"My beautiful dear, my darling beauty!

My li'l girl, oh Chell!

That she holds her in such esteem!

That she holds her in such esteem!

Oh my beloved, fare thee well!" The family sang together, sounding adorable.

"My dear child...

why dost thou not stay further away?

Yes, away from Science!

My dear, dear baby...

Ah, my beauty!

Ah, my dear!

Ah, my dear!

Ah, my li'l girl!

Oh my dearest one!"

"That was short." GIR pouted.

"Dib: Face off against GLaDoS. Alone. In a dark room. With no weapons. Good luck." She said with an evil smirk.

Dib was poofed into Zee's central chamber. She wheeled around to glare at him.

"Oh. It's you."

"Go easy on me, alright?" Dib said nervously. "I haven't played this game."

"But we aren't playing a game." Zee said softly, her voice dripping with hatred. "And you seem perfect. You will be the new test subject."

She dumped Red and Purple into the room and grabbed their gun. She shoved it at Dib and pushed him into the next chamber.

"You may begin." She said from the monitor. Dib gulped.

X breaks out of the closet and rips the ductape off her mouth, and glares at Night. "YOU DARE LOCK ME IN A CLOSET WITH DUCTAPE ON MY MOUTH!? BACK TO OBLIVION!" She banishes Night to Oblivion.

"Oh, fudge you." Night cursed her sister as she flew through the portal.

"Now, the DAAAAAAAAAAAAARES! MWAHAHAHA!

Dib: Kill your family and then blow up Earth."

"I don't wanna do that!" Dib complained.

"Listen to your mother, Dib." Membrane said, fixing a turret. Dib facepalmed, then squealed as he escaped Zee's fireball.

"Zim: Kill the Tallest then blow up Irk."

"Zim refuses!" He crossed his arms. X glared at him and he ran away in fear. He sent a bomb to Aperture, destroying the Tallests. Then, sniffling, he shot a bio-bomb straight to Irk. The studio exploded.

Xenial, standing on a small piece of Irk, snapped her fingers. the studio returned to normal, the characters respawned.

"Gir: Play with a Portal gun for an hour."

GIR shot the floor in front of him, then behind him. He giggled as he paraffin one to another, floating.

"Gaz: Read my sister's fic "The Karma Circle: Friends in High Places.""

"I hate hot dogs." Gaz shuddered

"Okay now that THAT'S out of the way. Zee, me and my sister, as well as ALL of our OCs, shall vow to protect this Dareshow for ALL ETERNITY...AND BEYOND!" X swore.

"Eeyup." Night nodded.

"...Night how'd you get back from Oblivion?"

"Good question..."

Night pulls out a portal gun which the two use to leave.

"IRP!" Zim called.

IRP appears from an orange portal along with his S.I.R, and says "Well... Don't know that much about Portal. I've never really played it you see... It's one of those things I've never really done or played, but know SOME about... So here's some dares based on what I do know.

Zee: Here's you're own portal gun."

"Just put it in my TARDIS." She said as Dib was propelled through the air.

"Red and Dib: Play 'The part where he kills you'."

Dib and Red were poofed back onstage and handed game controllers.

Chell and GLaDOS, as a potato, are flying toward Wheatley, into a trap. "Aaaah!" GLaDOS cried. On a platform, surrounded with spiked stompers, she continued. "Well, this is the part where he kills us."

"This is the part where I kill you!" Wheatley said happily.

On-Screen caption: Chapter 9: the Part Where He Kills You.

Achievement unlocked: the part where he kills you. This is that part.

"HOW DO WE MOVE?" They panicked, running around in a circle.

IRP stares are the list awkwardly before saying "Yea... That's about it. It's pathetic, I know... Hopefully I'll know more about the next fandom." IRP then blasts open a portal to Equestria and enters saying "Chrysallis still owes me money for that box of death rays I sold her..."

"Goodbaye, all of you. I hope to see you again. In the Hunger Games." Zee said menacingly, as the screen cut to black.


	3. Hunger Games!

"Happy Hunger Games!" Zee twirled onstage in a stunning sapphire dress. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

The cast were all in costume, with Zim as Finnick (he growled the whole time), the Tallests as Gamemakers, Vren as Ceasar Flickerman, Dib as Peeta, Gaz as... actually, Gaz wasn't dressed up. It looked like the crew members were too scared to come near her.

"Do the line!" Zee begged Zim.

"No." He grumbled.

"Pwease?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"No."

"DO IT!" She roared. Zim sighed and took center stage.

"Why? Do you find this," he ripped of his costume so he stood in only his boxers. "Distracting?"

Zee and all the fangirls squealed in delight. Zee glomped him, antennae humming loudly.

"Invadah Sparklers..." She purred.

"Eeeeeeeeee! Da dareshow thou hast returneth! I vow to protect this place with a protection shield!" The happy Darer pledged.

"Dares:

Tak: dress up like Effie trinket for the rest of the chapter."

Tak poofed into a ridiculously fluffy dress and a giant wig.

"EVIL CLOWN LADY!" The SIR units, dressed as Prim, Rue and Buttercup shrieked.

"Everyone: watch hunger games bad lip reading."

"LAWL!" Vren called.

"Membrane: eat deadly nightlock berries."

Aaaaaand he's dead. Britt screamed, as usual.

"Dib: get attacked by MUT. Dogs"

"Agh!" He screamed, dashing around the stage as the dogs snarled and lunged at him.

"Truths:

Tak who is hotter peeta or gale?"

"I care not for human terms of attractiveness." She grumbled.

"Zee: peeta and Katniss or gale and Katniss? If you chose gale over peeta you die!"

"Mm... Peeta." She said wisely.

"And that's how irk was made!"

"Random!" Zee called.

Random squeeled as she entered into the studio, no Hao and Kay in sight, but wearing a pair of black platforms and and orange dress, her hair going down in waves.

"Yea, I get it, no Hao and Kay," Random said as if she had read their thoughts. "I left them at home for this one since I'm gonna be crazy with this fandom! Lemme see..." She pulled out a super long list. "Here we go! Be warned Dib! I've go lots for you! No worries though. They're good. I still love ya!

Truths:

Zee; Have you ever tried to mimic the accent of the Capital people?"

"Yes, but I failed miserably!" She said in a perfect Capitol accent.

"Dib; Who's your favourite character?"

"Probably Beetee. He's really smart." Dib nodded.

"Mine's godda be Katness!" Random exclaimed.

"Gaz; Have you read all three books?"

"I have better things to do." She grumbled.

"Zee; Which do you like better? The books or the movies?"

"The books. THEY DID BUTTERCUP ALL WRONG!"Zee roared.

"No offence to all who liked the movies better, but I loved the books!" Random called out. "The movies ruined the series for me!"

"Everyone; Would you ever volunteer to be a tribute for someone?"

"For Zim." Zee kissed his cheek.

"For Kitty." GIR glomped MiMi.

"For Skoodge." Tenn said softly.

"For Miyuki." The Tallests said dreamily.

Gaz grumbled something under her breath.

"Dares;

Zim; Go to District 3."

"Filthy hyumans. These toys are nothing compared to Irken technology." Zim boasted to a human scientist.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Dib; I'd love to hear you sing Rue's Lulaby, or, as it's more commonly known as, Deep in the Meadow."

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise." Dib sang softly, closing his eyes.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe and here it's warm

And here the daisies guard you from every harm

And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Random sighed out. "You're amazing." She shook her head, effectivly escaping her dreamland for the moment, continuing on.

"Tak; Become an Avox untill your next dare!"

"Ugh." Tak groaned, her long tongue reduced to a stub.

"Gaz; Hang around with Effie Trinket!"

Gaz came back with a bloody fist clenching a wig.

"I don't like you." She growled at Random.

"You like me?" Zee grinned.

"No."

"Aw..."

"Dib; I want ya to get into a flaming costume just like Peeta did!"

"Ya look soo cute!" Random squealed, Dib panicking as it caught fire.

"Zee; Sing the Hanging Tree!"

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?" Zee asked Zim, who backed away, frightened.  
"Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." She twirled around the stage, singing in a strange, soft voice.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee." She closed her eyes and continued to sing, while the crowd just stared at her strangely.  
"Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

A shadowed man with deep blue eyes, so dark they were almost black, leant on the back wall of the studio. He looked up at the song.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Zee continued, the entire studio silent.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree…" She finished, looking up. No one clapped. She blushed and hid behind Zim.

"Was I that bad?" She whispered.

"MiMi; Head to District 13 and tell me what you think of it."

"I do not like humans…" MiMi shook her head. GIR glared at her and shoved a Suckmunkey in her face.

"Now, finally...

Dib; I want you to do any scene of your choice with me. We can be any of the characters of your choice, and any others needed can be included. I want it full set, costumes and all."

Dib and Radnom were poofed into Hunger Games jumpsuits, and Random lay on the ground with a spear in her stomach.

"It's okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." Dib choked back tears.  
"Did you blow up the food?" Random whispered.  
"Every bit of it."  
"Good. You have to win." A tear dripped from her eye.  
"Can you sing?" She whispered.  
"Okay." Dib croaked. He began to sing her to sleep, and they poofed back into the studio when he was done.

Random smiled. "That was awesome! Can't wait for next time! Ta-ta!" She went out the door at the side of the stage before poking her head back in. "Happy Thanksgiving all you Canadians!"

"YEAH! CANADA!" Zee roared. "Cody Murphy!"

An arrow with a rope attached flies onstage and into the revived Tallest Red's PAK, causing to scream in agony.

"SHAGIFAY!" He screamed.

*Translation from Irken: Holy Shiznits!*

Cody slides down the rope, still the way he was from last chapter, but without the cloak. He lands onstage with a few rolls to absorb the impact, stand up, and dusts himself off.

"Sup? Also, HUNGER GAMES! YES! I loved the series!" He laughed maniacally. He looked around to see everyone staring at him, and clears his throat, acting like nothing happened. "Sorry..."

"Now, the dares.

Skoodge," Cody pulls out a large silver compound bow and fires it straight through his head. "You don't get that many, so i will kill you off. it will take three chapters to recover."

"Skoodge!" Tenn wailed.

"Miyuki, go have a nice chat with president Snow."

Miyuki gulped and walked through a blue portal.

She sat down at a mahogany *giggle* table, facing the President. Their "chat" is everything but nice.

"Dib, go and punch Katniss in the face. sorry bro..."

Dib took a deep breath, then punched the brunette. She recoiled and kicked him in the face. He collapsed to the floor and scuttled away like a crab.

"GIR, go sit in a room full of jabberjays."

GIR sat in a rectangular room, nodding to the screaming birds wisely.

"Dem bitches be crazy." He agreed.

"thats all i got for now, soooo... bye!" Cody shoots an arrow into the back wall, causing the explosive tip to detonate, and leaving a giant hole in the wall.

"OI! THIS SET COSTS MONIES YOU KNOW!" Zee screamed as he jumped out.

"SUKEN!" Zee cried.

He jumps in through a dimensional portal screaming behind him, "Yes dad of course i won't say i'm from another dimension. hi, Tory had gone away as he is looking for your smeet zee, i'm sure he will find him/her

anyway District 7 RULES let's begin the truths and dares

1. ZIM: what did you mean by: the dib, the dib, i don't care how delicious he is he's evil."

"The foolish President Man said he was delicious,but I saw him for what he truly was." Zim glared at Dib.

"2. DIB: what did you mean by: to defeat my enemy i must study my enemy, then become my enemy, the move in with my enemy, then where my enemies clothes."

"I get a little carried away in my paranormal investigations." He shrugged.

"So THAT'S why I can never find my left sock!" MiRR declared.

"DARES

1. GIR you control the hunger games."

"Kill us!" The newest contestants begged as GIR rampaged through the arena in Zim's stolen Megadoomer.

"2. GAZ you are now the president of the districts, just don't hurt me."

"Get me a pizza." She ordered, smiling slightly when it arrived.

"3. RED: you just won the hunger games"

"WHOOO!" Red cried before he was crushed by GIR.

"4. purple: he gets shot by an arrow."

Then Purple was shot by an arrow.

"5. TAK: here, Katniss's bow and arrows shoot whomever you want."

Tak turned to Zim with a fore in her eyes. Zim helped and fled the stage as she shot arrow after arrow after him.

"6. ZEE: have a cena designed dress of fire."

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIRE!" She sang, racing around the stage.

"that's all my dares so goodbye and DIB ... good luck ... you'll need it hahhahhahahahhahahahhahahaha"

he leaves by the dragon wings that come out of his back and flies out an open window.

"YAY! Night-Waker!" Zin called.

Night appears in a cloud of smoke with two glass balls full of paper slips.

"Welcome everyone welcome, to my doomy truths and dares of doom! I won't keep you waiting so let's begin." Night reaches into the ball on the left.

"Truths:

Tallest: What's something you guys DON'T like about being Tallest?"

"Uh... the responsibility. The Empire stretches out into every galaxy, and Irk alone is hard to rule." Red said importantly.

"Sometimes my donuts are too hot." Purple whined.

"Zim: If you weren't an Invader, what would you be doing right now? Besides working on Foodcourtia."

"Zim would still be a scientist. It was my first job, you know." He said proudly.

"It was you... You murdered me! You monster!" Miyuki gasped, horrified.

"Gir: I heard you hate life and want to die, is that true?"

"That was before I met Kitty-kins!" GIR snuggled against MiMi.

Night then reaches into the ball on the right.

"Dares:

Since no one ever kills you guys, Miyuki, Tenn, Mimi and Purple: Be trapped in a room full of angry Tracker Jackers."

The air was filled with the sounds of both Irken and robotic screams.

"Momma... Uncle Poipuhl..." Zee said sadly.

"Sugarcube?" Zim offered her slyly. She tackled him to the floor, squealing madly.

"Zee and Zim: Be in the Tributes Parade."

Zee and Zim were poofed into rippling costumes, so Zee gave off the image of a water's surface and Zim was molten lava. They held hands and waved to the cheering Irken crowd. They came back later, giggling.

"Have fun? Good. Now blow up the Capital!"

"That's way more fun!" Zim smirked, climbing into a Megadoomer. The two stomped their way back to the Capitol.

"Red and Dib: Die the way (SPOILERS!) Prim does in "Mockingjay.""

Red and Dib were poofed into the center of the Capitol, where Zim fired a missile directly on top of them.

"Look love-pig. Fireworks." He pointed the two flaming figures out as they rocketed through the air.

"Everyone: You're all now contestants in the Hunger Games for three chapters. Good luck, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!"

The entire cast was poofed into the arena. GIR and Gaz watched on the studio screen, GIR's little hands on the controls.

They immediately split into groups. The SIR units stuck together, the three Tallests, the Membranes, Zee and Zim, and the remaining Irkens.

Samson wheeled out of a bush, looking confused. MiMi charged at Tenn, who snarled and lunged for the SIR unit. Tenn won eventually, ripping off her metal head. The rest of the SIR family screeched and ran around in circles. It was easy for Tak to pick them off with her gun.

Zee tackled the violet female, and the two tumbled back into their usual style of fighting, biting and scratching while shutting everything out. Remember when they fought all the time? Ah, memories...

Zim and Dib fell into a fighting stance. Then they lunged at each other, punching and kicking just like back on Earth.

The three Irkenesses destroyed each other, all holding destructive qualities. Vren wailed and waddled away, tripping into a bush.

Gang and Isidar looked at each other, shrugged, then left their Noids in spirit form. They flew back to the studio and floated next to Xenial, who was watching the Games with Wheatley.

"Popcorn?" She offered the core.

"I'd love some, really I would. But... I don't have a mouth. Or a stomach." He said sheepishly.

Xenial just lifted him into her lap and continued to watch.

Lard Nar and the Resisty crew charged at the Tallests. The males hid behind Miyuki as she appeared or shot them with her PAK legs. Then she rounded on the Tallests. They whimpered.

Her fierce look softened and offered a hand to-

Lard Nar shot her in the head with a damaged gun. Red and Purple hissed at the little Vortian, and lunged for him.

Then they turned on each other, determined that Miyuki had reached for them.

Samson spun around in a circle, confused. He shot the Membrane family, and Britt died clinging to her husband's body. Then he shot Dib, who tumbled off of Zim.

Zim cackled at the sight of Dib's corpse, drawing Samson's attention. Out of nowhere, Zee tackled Samson with surprising force.


	4. Moar Games

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIVE?" She snarled, a fire in her eyes. "OUT OF ALL THE DALEKS, YOU SURVIVED! AND I KEPT YOU! AND THEN YOU TRY TO KILL MY ZIMMEH?"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Samson shot her with his gun.

"No!" Zim cried, but stopped when he saw Tak rising from the ground.

He looked around. The Tallests had ripped each other apart. The Resisty was lying in ruins. The humans all lay cold on the ground. They were the only ones left.

"Nowhere left to run, Zim." She smirked, shooting Samson over her shoulder. His blue light fizzled and died, and she kept advancing on Zim, her gun aimed at his chest.

"Zim does not run. He wins." He smirked confidently.

"Hah! You couldn't even win Tenn!" Tak laughed. His expression hardened.

"Oh, I struck a nerve." She grinned evilly. "Everyone knows you two were together. How else would've you gotten Nikki?"

"Rape." Zim muttered.

"Irkens can't rape, idiot." Tak sneered, coming closer and closer to the short Irken. "She left you because she saw who you really were. How long will it take for Zee to notice?"

"You shall not speak of her that way." Zim snarled, glaring at Tak.

"How does it feel, Zim? To have something so precious taken away from you in the blink of an eye? That's what you did to me." Tak hissed, shooting the Irken straight through the head.


	5. No Moar Games

"Whoa." Xenial murmured. Wheatley tried to look up at her.

"What?"

"I didn't think Tak could get so... serious. Huh. Hey Wheatley, want a body?" She said in a swift mood swing.

"He gets a Noid?" Isidar snapped, her glowing body rippling in anger. "I've been begging for months for a new body!"

"Well Wheatley is cuter than you." Xenial said, grabbing the little core and running away.

*Note, I'm getting really tired of this fandom thing. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to continue it. I'm lazy (And Pokemon X and Y just came out, and I want a Fennekin). Next episode will be back to normal.*


	6. The One Where Stuff Happened

"Hello my darlings!" Zee skipped back onstage in a blue tee that read "I DON'T CARE".

"I got mah Pokymans!" She waved a 3DS in Zim's face.

"What?" Gaz snapped.

"With the foxes, and tha ding ding dings, and tha hypno-toad, and the chestnuts!" Zee explained.

"The what?" Dib asked.

"And the chestnuts! And the chestnuts! AND THE CHESTNUTS!" She screamed in his face.

"InvaderZimDibFan!" She called, while Dib stared at her in shock.

The Darer falls out of sky and through the ceiling.

"Dares:

Zim must eat a dookie muffin."

Zim shuddered and took a bite. He turned a sickly grey and fled the stage.

GIR swallowed it whole.

"Zee must dance."

"Bitch, I'm fabulous." She began dancing horribly.

"No, sweety. Just no." Tenn said kindly.

"Dib gets a gun, to do with what he wishes."

"I'm not a sadist!" Dib looked shocked.

Zee then screamed in horror, staring at the curtains. "IT'S SUSAN!"

A Weeping Angel was peering out, smirking at Zee, who was curled up in a tiny ball. In the blink of an eye, Susan was gone.

"GIR must get in an argument with happy Noodle Boy."

"Pie!" GIR grinned.

"RUN, PIGGY, PIGGY!" Noodle Boy jumped on GIR's head. Together they raced around the stage, screaming.

"Red must watch all the Charlie the Unicorn videos."

He stared at the SIR twins in horror as they painted themselves pink and blue.

"Truths:

GIR: Do you want this other SIR that I programmed to be your sister?"

"My own fishy, all for me!" He glomped the SIR, who's only difference to GIR was her eyelashes.

"Oh please. Is this idiot really family?" She said in a dignified voice as he squeezed her.

"You shall be named... FIR!" Zee declared.

"My name is Highly Advanced Standard Service Informative..." She said crossly.

"Fine. HASSI." Zee rolled her eyes.

"Red: Starfish LOVE ME LOVE ME"

"What the Irk is your problem?" Red stammered.

"Dib: Why was there ham in your pocket?"

"Why is there bacon in yours?" Dib replied.

"I don't have-" the Darer began, then pulled a slice of bacon out of his pocket.

"Now you must keep Happy Noodle Boy with you for 2 chapters! MWAHAHAHA-" the Darer explodes.

"FUCK YOU!" Noodle Man screamed at HASSI, who facepalmed.

"Sanie!" Zee called.

Insane poofs in dragging a blue/black eyed male Irken who has a claw like scar on his left..(his right) eye which is slightly faded due to damage and he also has stitches near his right (his left) antennae.

"Hi this is Derki." Insane said happily.

"Ugh why the heck am I even here again" said Derki sourly.

"because I said so" Insane replied creepily cheerful.

Derki made a black expression Insane just giggled. "anyway on with the truths and dares" said Insane happily pulling out a list.

"Dares.

Zim dance to any random song of your choice."

He reluctantly did the elevator dance to GIR's elevator music. Noodles screamed at them the entire time.

"Dib call Johnny aka 'nny' ''wacky'' and then run for your life."

"Uh… wacky." Dib muttered to Johnny.

"Never call me WACKY!" Nny screamed, pulling out his knife and chasing after the screaming Dib.

"Gir play tetris.."

"DAMN BLOCKS!" He called to the screen.

"Red: wear something Purple for a chapter."

Red was poofed into Purple's robes and screamed.

"Purple wear something red for a chapter."

Purple was poofed into Red's robes. "Meh." He shrugged.

"Zim do something crazy."

Zim, recovered from the muffin thing, grabbed his radioactive cupcake and declared himself the king of cupcakes again.

"Dib (if he survived nny's wrath) go jump into a pit of fire."

Dib, revived, jumped into the pit and screamed horribly.

"Gaz kick zim."

Gaz proceeded to kick Zim in the spooch, making him topple over. She snickered as he groaned.

"Gir self destruct."

"BYE!" He waved to Noodles and blew up.

"Purple and Red have a hula hoop contest whoever can keep their hoop spinning and up the longest gets this giant doughnut." Insane pulls out a chocolate covered doughnut with rainbow sprinkles and places it on a giant pedestal. Insane then hands Red a red hula hoop and Purple a purple hula hoop.

They both kept the hoops spinning for exactly three seconds. Purple pouted while Red raged at the hoop.

"Zim eat as many cookies as you can and leave the rest for the others."

Zim scarfed down a mountain of cookies. Then Zee shoved him out of the way to collect her "half".

"Gaz shoot dib with a arrow.

Dib try to avoid the arrow."

The revived and smoking Dib yelped as Gaz loaded a bow. She smiled and aimed it at his unusually large head and fired. Dib ducked, screaming "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"

"now for the truths I guess Derki..would you mind reading them" said Insane.

"no read them yourself human" said Derki unimpressed

"Derki you sock puppet you know very well I aint a human" said Insane deactivating her disguise to change into the golden eyed irken again.

Derki's eyes widened "but..wern't you just a.."

Insane cut Derki off "It's a holographic disguise you idiot" Derki rolled his eyes

"I knew that" said Derki confidently,

"yeah right sure you did" said Insane words dripping with sarcasm.

"NOW READ THE FREAKING TRUTHS BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE" yelled Insane threateningly.

Derki grabbed the list and slowly read.

"Truths.

Gaz what's your highest score on any game you own."

"Infinity." She said flatly.

"Dib what's with the hair how does it stay up like that?"

"I dunno. Just does." Dib shrugged.

"Red what's your favourite story if you have one."

"Irkens don't have any stories." Red said, puzzled.

"They do if you weren't born into the military." Gang snickered.

"Zim what's been your favourite dare so far? if any."

"Any DARE where the Dib-meat is HORRIBLY tortured." Zim cackled.

"Dib why does everyone hate you?"

"I don't know..." Dib said sadly.

"Gaz what's your favourite colour."

"Black. The colour of shadows." She grumbled.

"Purple what's your biggest fear."

"One day the world will run out of snacks!" Purple said, horrified.

"uh.. I guess that's it" finished Derki with shifty eyes. Insane just glared at him grabbing him and dragging him away.

"well I had fun bye" called Insane before poofing away with derki.

"Zintenka!" Keegz called.

Zintenka walks forward to the stage with a nervous Human guard in tow. Zintenka whispers through his comlink that is in sync with Zee's.

"Zee, I have a guard who wants to make dares. Should I let him?" Zintenka asks.

"Of course! Anyone and everyone is welcome to dare!" She whispers excitedly.

Zintenka turns to the Human and nods his head. The Human releases a breath of relief and walks forward.

"Hello everyone, my name is Private Albert Jenkins of the USN army." He pauses to see their reactions. There are cricket noises and someone in the crowd threw a vort dog at him yelling for him to be quick. But he easily caught it in his palm and infused the dog with unstable Char and threw it back at the unlucky Plookesian.

It exploded against his body and vaporized him.

"As I was saying, I dare Zim to pick up a XMA Assault Rifle and try to hit the target dead center. This Assault Rifle is incredibly powerful but is highly inaccurate so, if you miss, you must swallow a flood spore whole. Let it get a direct link to your spinal cord." He grinned darkly.

Zim gulped and picked up the Assault Rifle and aimed at the target. He shot once but the Assault Rifle had a high recoil for Non-Char races and it collided with his face and broke his arm.

The bullet just hit near the center.

"Aww... too bad. Eat this." He pulled out a flood spore and it glomped Zim's face. It burrowed through his mouth and infected his spinal cord.

Zim started convulsing violently and blood and the pus-like flood blood squirted out his skin. Flood flesh started appearing all over his body and his head made a sickening crack and tear noise as it hung at the side. Zim then howled an inirken screech and lunged for the crowd, infecting them.

But before things can get too crazy, Private Jenkins threw a flame grenade at the crowd and the flood died. A new crowd spawned.

Zee slowly turned to the private, her eyes wide. "I get killing Zim. Lots of people want to do that. But mark my words, if you ever do that again, I will utterly destroy you."

The hardened soldier shrank under her glare. Zintenka chuckled under his breath.

"For my second dare, I dare one of you to fight Zintenka." The guard called out to which Zintenka looked at him in confusion, though he couldn't tell because of his helmet.

The cast was silent until Zintenka picked out Tak. "I will go easy. Let's make this fun for both of us." He offered.

Tak got into a fighting stance and so did he. They charged and struck blows at each other. This went on for 10 good minutes until, Zintenka got her by the antennae and stroked them hard making her blush and meow like a cat.

He pet her and put her down and yelled, "I win! I always win!"

"Wait, what... what just happened...?" Tak asked in disbelief.

"You lost." Zim mocked her.

She punched him in the jaw and went back to where she was standing before, all the while blushing at Zintenka and making Irken mating eyes at him.

He smiled and said, "I will like to marry Tak! But the wedding will be in three chapters!"

Private Jenkins then went back to where he was standing. "That's all I've got!"

"Get out..." Zee hissed, and Private Jenkins fled from the stage.

"Invader Twilight Sprinkles!" Vren called.

"Today I'm in a sing-songy mood. So let it begin!" Sprinkles said cheerfully.

"Zee: sing sing wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus after that sing E.T by Katie Perry. Both to Zim."

"OKIE DOKY!" she bolted to the front of the stage, poofing into a flowy blue dress.

"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell.

A love no one could deny." She sang, swaying softly.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you." She winked at Zim.

"I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me," she cried, rising on her PAK legs dramatically.

"I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground," she sang, walking around the edge of the stage slowly.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you,

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me," she cried, almost screaming. Landing next to Zim, she winked again and raced to the crowd.

"I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me," she jumped off the stage, and the crowd caught her,

"I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you win

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

I guess I should've let you win," she sang on her back as they passed her around.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you.

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me." She sang until she was back onstage. Then she took a deep breath and began to sing again.

"You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing," she sang, twirling around Zim. The little Irken looked full of himself.

"They say be afraid

You're not like the others, futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you," she sang softly, resting her head on his chest.

"You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light!" She sang, grabbing the front of his uniform.

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me!

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison!" She demanded, a fierce look in her eyes. Zim smirked, the evil grin returning.

"Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction,

Boy, you're an alien!" She cried, breaking away from him. He growled and chased after her.

"Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial." She laughed, jumping out of his reach on her PAK legs. He stomped his feet in frustration, screaming nonsense.

"You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers," she taunted from the ceiling.

"Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light!" She fell from the ceiling, crashing into his arms.

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison," she said, pecking him on the cheek and running away. Wincing and snarling, he raced after her.

"Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction," she called, leaping over the SIR Units. HASSI growled at her as she passed, then was knocked over by Zim.

"Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial," she ran up the wall, landing right beside him.

"This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star," she whispered into his antennae. He smirked and tried to grab her.

"I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all." She held him close and kissed him. Then she broke away and ran up the wall on PAK legs. Screaming, he chased her.

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison," they danced under the ceiling dodging lights and wires.

"Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction,

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial," they passed a bird's nest, a few Meekrob and a platypus. Then Zim finally caught her, lunging himself at her. They fell to the crowd, his arms tight around her back.

"Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial," she whispered and kissed him before they slammed into the ground.

"Irken girls: sing royals."

Tenn, Tak, Miyuki, Nikki, Zin and Keegz rushed to the edge of the stage. Zim and Zee were... busy.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh

I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies

And I'm not proud of my address

In a torn up town

No postcode envy," Tenn sang.

"But every song's like:"

"Gold teeth, Grey Goose, tripping in the bathroom

Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room

We don't care

We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams," They sang together, listing them off carelessly.

"But everybody's like:

Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece

Jet planes, islands, tiger's on a gold leash

We don't care

We're aren't caught up in your love affair," Tak strummed her bass in the background.

"And we'll never be royals," She called.

"Royals," The crowd chorused.

"It don't run in our blood

That kind of love just ain't for us

We crave a different kind of buzz," The girls sang, Zin and Keegz climbing up onto Miyuki's shoulders.

"Let me be your ruler," Miyuki called.

"Ruler," The crowd called back.

"You can call me Queen Z," Zin giggled.

"And, baby, I'll rule,"

(I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule!" They girls called together.

"Let me live that fantasy." Nikki grinned.

"My friends and I, we've cracked the code

We count our dollars on the train to the party

And every one who knows us knows

That we're fine with this

We didn't come from money," She continued, twirling in her ruby uniform.

"But every song's like:

Gold teeth, Grey Goose, tripping in the bathroom

Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room

We don't care

We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams," The smeet girls sang together.

"But everybody's like:

Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece

Jet planes, islands, tiger's on a gold leash

We don't care

We're aren't caught up in your love affair," The rest of the girls sang.

"And we'll never be royals,"

"Royals," The crowd called back.

"It don't run in our blood

That kind of love just ain't for us

We crave a different kind of buzz," Tenn called.

"Let me be your ruler,"

"Ruler," The crowd replied.

"You can call me Queen T," Tak called.

"And, baby, I'll rule,"

I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule," The girls rose in harmony.

"Let me live that fantasy

Oh, oh, oh, oh

We're bigger than we ever dreamed," They called together.

"And I'm in love with being queen," Miyuki beamed.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh

Life is great without a care

We aren't caught up in your love affair," Keegz squeaked, winking at Dib, who looked terrified.

"And we'll never be royals

Royals,

It don't run in our blood

That kind of love just ain't for us

We crave a different kind of buzz

Let me be your ruler,

Ruler,

You can call me queen bee

And, baby, I'll rule

I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule

Let me live that fantasy." The girls finished, bowing to the cheering crowd.

Tenn took center stage, straightening her uniform.

"I gotta feeling...

That tonight's gonna be a good night,

That tonight's gonna be a good night,

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling... Woohoo," She called, and the crowd grinned at each other eagerly as the familiar song blasted over the set.

"That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night," They called back.

"Tonight's the night,

Let's live it up,

I got my monies,

Let's spend it up!" Tenn called to the crowd, gaining confidence.

"Go out and smash it

Like oh my Irk,

Jump off that sofa,

Let's get, get off

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down and go out and just lose it all

I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go

Let's go way out spaced out

And losing all control!" She began headbanging, earning laughs from the crowd.

"Fill up my cup,

mazel tov

Look at her dancing,

Just take it off

Let's paint the town,

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof,

And then we'll do it again!" Nikki called, then ran back to her spot.

"Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it

And do it and do it,

Let's live it up

And do it and do it

And do it, do it, do it

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it," The crowd called, dancing along.

"Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta a feeling

Tonight's the night

Let's live it up

I got my monies

Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it

Like oh my Irk,

Jump off that sofa

Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup

Mazel tov

Look at her dancing

Just take it off

Let's paint the town

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it

And do it and do it,

Let's live it up

And do it and

Do it and do it,

Do it, do it

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come,

Here we go,

We gotta rock

Easy come,

Easy go,

Now we on top

Feel the shot,

Body rock,

Rock it,

Don't stop

Round and round, up and down,

Around the clock

Monday, Tuesday,

Wednesday and Thursday

Friday, Saturday,

Saturday to Sunday

Get, get, get, get,

Get with us, you know what we say, say

Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Woohoo!"

Eventually it just became a giant dance party, with the SIR units doing the robot while HASSI just stared at them in shock. Punch was served, confetti was fired, Pinkie Pie came in at one point… The usual. The party finished and the contestants walked back to their places, laughing (except for Gaz, Britt and HASSI of course).

"Tak: we r never ever ever getting back together by Taylor swift to zim."

"We were never actually together." The violet-eyed Irken shrugged.

Tak strummed her guitar and took center stage.

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space.

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."" She sang in a surprisingly good imitation of Zee.

"Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together," She batted her eyes and twirled girlishly, smirking evilly.

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever..." She twirled her antennae in her hand, biting her bottom lip in a thoughtful expression.

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together,

We are never, ever, ever getting back together," She spun in a circle, making a duck face.

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me,

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like," Tak sang mockingly.

Zee's head popped up in the crowd and narrowed her eyes. She slunk back into the crowd and stalked her like a panther would her prey. Then she launched herself at Tak, screaming nonsense and scratching her face. Zim walked past them, brushing off his shirt and smirking.

"That's it!"

Sprinkles then backs up and the floor lifts her up out of the ceiling while the invader zim theme song is playing and shoots lasers and has a smoke machine.

"The Night creature's turn!" Zim called casually.

The portal to Dib's Nightmare World from the Halloween episode opens and Night jumps out of it.

:You call that dump scary? I've seen worse in my toilet!" She smacks Dib in the back of the head.

"Dares:

Tak: For killing Zim, you're stuck in Dib's head for the rest of the chapter."

"What?" She called, then was teleported away. Zee, who had been gnawing on her arm, straightened up and cleared her throat.

On the screen, Tak fled from Ms. Bitters's doppelganger in terror.

"Zee: Use my time machine thing to bring Tallest Spork here, because why not?"

Zee snapped her fingers, and the old time machine poofed onstage. Spork tumbled out of it, looking around in confusion with his small, green eyes.

"Wha-? What happened?" He said foggily. He spotted Zim and his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"YOU!" He lunged at Zim. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"AAAGH!" Zim screamed as he was chased around the stage. Purple and Red snickered and nommed on popcorn.

"Purple: UNLIMITED MONIES FOR LIFE!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Purple called as he was buried in tha monies.

"Now for an important announcement:

I may be a bit off but I think this is the show's 100th chapter... or at least it would've been if it wasn't removed... grrrr. Anyway I figured well may as well celebrate! First,

Zee: As a present, you can have one of my demons!"

"I WANT THE ONE NAMED VINCENT!" She screamed.

"I don't-" Night began.

"VINCEEEENT!" She screamed.

A bewildered demon poofed onstage.

"Fetch me a sammich!" Zee ordered. Vincent grumbled and stomped away.

"Everyone else: Watch this memory montage of all the past truths and dares!"

The screen begins to play some of the show's more memorable moments such as the first episode, the real Zim reuniting with Tenn and (for the first time) Nikki after the evil robot clone was defeated, Dib beingforced to sing "E.T" to Zim, the birth of Zin, the SIR Twins, Vren, and all the other kids, Zim and Zee's wedding, Dib being sucked into Epic Mickey and repeatedly killed by the Clock Tower boss, Dipper and F-Zin being married, Keegz being introduced, Britt being brought back to life, everyone being turned into Ponies, all the times Red and Dib were tortured and killed, Zee eating cookies, Samson trying to kill Keegz when she wasn't looking, Miyuki being brought back, the war against Ruby Studios, introducing new Darers, Keegz chasing after a screaming Dib, Zin running around with a chainsaw, Gaz killing Iggins, Gaz being turned into a Time Lady, Zee glomping Dares, the show's cancellation and return, plus more. All while overly sappy music plays.

"Yeeeeaaahhhhh that's it, BYE-BYE!" Night goes back into Dib's head to watch Tak suffer.

"Invader Random Phantom!" Zee called.

IRP flies in on a jetpack, grinning insanely, Red and Dib look at each other, most likely both wetting their pants, and say "This is the part where he tortures us..."

IRP then says "This is the part where I torture Red and the Dib-thing!" lands, taking out the list and reading off the dares.

"Zee: This coupon entitles the bearer to one free INTERNET." IRP gives Zee said coupon.

"The interwebz love me." She murmured, cuddling it.

"Zim: You can now use firebending and airbending. They will help you in your noble quest to eliminate Dib."

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Zim cackled as he flew over Dib, shooting fireball after fireball at his large head.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY HEAD!" Dib yelped as he dodged a fireball.

"Dib: Go to Wisconsin, or jump in a volcano, the volcano might be more merciful... NAH! Wisconsin it is!"

Dib was poofed away, right before Zim landed a fireball exactly where his head was. He pouted and returned to zooming over the crowd's heads, laughing like a maniac.

"Red: I have taken all the snacks out of your personal stash and given them to Purple. Now, you will also be sent to Wisconsin."

"WHAT?" Red screeched before he too was poofed away to Wisconsin.

"Tak: Tell the story of your most embarrassing moment... And this lie detector will make sure you tell the truth."

Tak took a deep breath. "When I was on Dirt, making MiMi…. I made a mistake when assembling her." She bowed her head. "When attaching her information drive… I used a blue wire instead of a red one!"

The Irkens in the crowd erupted in laughter.

"Who's the moron now?" Wheatley called from the giant screen, in a Noid with g=bright blue eyes. Xenial smirked proudly beside him.

"Guess what I did?" She asked eagerly.

"NO ONE CARES!" Zee screamed, shutting off the screen.

"Purple: You have won... SEVEN HUNDRED TRILLION BOXES OF DONUTS!"

"WHOOOOO!" Purple called from his monies pile, and was buried under the massive weight of the donuts.

IRP grins and says "Let's check up on Dib and Red in he- I mean Wisconsin!"

The screen comes out showing Dib and Red being chased by a cow so ugly, everyone in the studio died, however the laptop of power revived them.

"Gaz: You get won free video games for life... Which if I remember right from the Doctor Who episode is going to be a VERY, VERY, VERY LONG time..."

"Thanks." She muttered, playing her GameSlave 497.

"Zee: You will find ten billion monies for you in a truck out back."

"Thank you IRP!" She squealed, pecking him on the cheek and running offstage. Zim, thankfully, had his back turned as he set humans on fire.

"Truth's:

Dib and Red: How you liking he- I mean Wisconsin, probably hoping for mercy right? No. As an added dare you have to stay for five chapters."

"NUUUUUUUU!" They called.

"Yes." IRP nodded.

"Awww…" They said sadly.

"Where am I?" Spork asked.

"Prof. Membrane: You have seen unlimited proof, you are surrounded by them, you're ON a planet covered in them, in a studio made by one, and there are like twenty million in the audience! Yet you continue to deny the existence of alien life. So I ask you now... Y U SO INSANE? U MAD? IS THAT IT?"

"Oh, you mean my son. He's in his room, no doubt doing his PARASCIENCE!" Professor Membrane said dramatically. Britt facepalmed.

"G.I.R: What was you're first thought?"

GIR thought hard before replying. "DOOKIE!"

The list explodes, to which IRP responds "Well, time to go destroy Canada, they've had it too good for too long..." He then phases through the wall and leaves.

"I LOVE CANADA!" Zee cried out, crossing her arms.

"Random Irken Derp." She muttered.

Derp runs onstage with a weird tecno voice.

"I'm back mother fuckar!" In a normal voice, she continued, "I've been waiting along time for this. So on with my insanity!

Dares:

Membrain: Swallow a bee or something!"

"In the name of SCIENCE!" Membrane shouted, and swallowed the bee.

"Dib: Please select mode of death. Quick and painless or slow and horrible."

"Uh, the first one?" Dib called from Wisconsin.

"You have selected slow and horrible. Nice choice by the way." She teleported to Wisconsin and shoved him in a booth of death.

Derp poofed back onstage and began snickering. "Zim, sing 'Single Ladies' and wear-" she burst out laughing and held up a sparkly pink bra. "This!

Don't blame me. Mai really wanted me to do that."

Zim snarled, landing onstage and taking off his shirt. He hissed at the screaming fangirls and pulled on the bra. He glanced at Zee, who gave him the thumbs-up while holding a video camera.

"All the single-" Zim snarled, doing a ridiculous hip thrust sort of move.

He was interrupted by Zed and Derp, who had collapsed to the floor in laughter. Finally they straightened up, breathless. Zim growled at them both.

"Red: Feel the wrath of my nuts!" She threw an acorn at him and Red explodes.

"Tak: Have a doughnut!"

Tak, from inside Dib's head, ate it.

"I put explosives in um!" Derp called.

Tak exploded.

"Hehehe splodey." Derp giggled. "Zee: RANDOM HUGS!"

Zee glomped the Darer happily.

"Zim: Kick teh baby!" She held up a random human baby

"Don't kick teh baby." GIR shook his head.

"KICK TEH BABY!" Derp yelled.

HASSI snatched the baby and ran away, screaming; "YOU'RE ALL INSANE!"

"Gaz: Wear a giant hat."

Gaz was poofed into a giant hat. She glared at Derp, making her shrink away.

"Everybody: DANCE LIKE THERE'S AN ASS IN YOUR PANTS!"

"Uh..." Spork began.

"DO EET!" Derp screamed.

The cast then proceeded to dance the most awkward dance in the history of awkward dances.

"C ya I gotta go break something then file a claim saying a storm did it." Derp poofs into a George Washington costume.

"I'm the president bitch!" Then she esploded.

"CODEH MURPHEH!" Zee called

Cody Murphy slowly fades onto the stage like the TARDIS.

"Hey. ahm back! and I've got TARDIS tech implanted in me! Plus, i have a couple ideas!

Dib, go to the realm of team fortress 2. you will only feel pain if you die, so i recommend staying by a medic."

Dib ran around in a circle screaming, then blew up. Cody stared at the screen in confusion for a while, then continued.

"Red, Purple, play "bloody knuckles." winner gets a sandvich!"

Red and Purple turned to each other, Red's hands over Purple's. He quickly rapped Purple's knuckles, making them shriek in pain and dance around the stage holding their fingers.

"That was just horrible..." Nikki facepalmed.

"Gaz, are you still a time lady?"

Gaz nods.

"Then hold still..." His body turns into mist and flies through her mouth. Soon she begins writhing around in pain. Once she goes still, the mist flies out of her mouth and turns back into Cody.

"There. If that worked, i have taken away your time lady-ness. how do you feel?"

"You didn't do anything! My head still hurts like hell!" She roared, beginning to float.

"Is that Iggins I hear?" Zee held up a hand to the side of her head. Gaz lunged backstage, roaring like a demon.

"VINCENT! WHERE'S THAT SAMMICH?" Zee called. Vincent walked back in reluctantly, holding a Nutella sandwich.

"Miyuki, i think you died much too soon. you are now the reigning tallest for however long you would've ruled for before Zim's experiment ate you."

"Wait a minute..." Miyuki turned to Zee. "You married my MURDERER?"

"He's smexy." She grinned.

"You are to stay way from that monster!" Miyuki snarled at Zee, pulling her away from Zim.

"Tak, pick a class to be from Team Fortress 2 and go rampaging through your least favorite fandom. have fun!"

"Soldier." She said with an evil grin, then marched through a portal into the Twilight fandom.

"DIE YOU FREAKS OF NATURE!" She cackled, chasing a herd of Team Edward/Jacob fangirls.

"Thats all i got for now. bye!" He disappears like the TARDIS.

"Invaydah Xen!" Zee called.

Xen teleported onstage.

"Heyy everyone, How are y'all.

Zee/Xenial: I am SOOO glad the dareshow is back on, it is not fair that they cancelled it, so here is a gift from ME!" She gives them 999,999,999 Million Monies, Cookies and an irken ray gun.

"Cool!" Zee cried, leaping into the cookie pile. "Mmmm... Cookie..."

"Zim: sing infinite bottles of pop on the wall."

"Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!

Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!

Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!

Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!

Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!

Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!

Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!

Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall!"

This went on for a while...

"Dib: You are going to be my man servent, and also, I have changed your name to Sebastian."

Dib was too busy freaking out in Wisconsin to care.

"Tallests: Get the whole irken empire and VS the Pictonians from the planet Pictos. There is NO going out of this one." She said with an evil smile.

"Who are the Pictonians?" Purple asked.

"Why must we fight?" Miyuki asked.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" Spork cried.

"GO!"Xen shoved them all through a portal.

"GIR: annoy the blonde kid and his butler at the Trancy Manor."

"HAI!" He waved happily at Alois. He rolled his eyes.

"Wanna be besties?" He jumped on Claude's head. Claude narrowed his eyes and grabbed the Unit by his antenna.

*The following is not suited for younger audiences. Please enjoy this picture of a cat instead.

-Kitty pops up and mews.

Aww, he's so cute!*

The crowd just stared at the demon, horrified as he threw GIR's eye over his shoulder.

"Gaz: go and express your anger through the piano."

Gaz destroyed the piano with her baseball bat.

"Not exactly what I-" Xen began, then squee'd when Gas opened her eyes.

"And that is all I have got for now, so, BYE!" Xen glomps Zee and jumps into a hole that appeared out of nowhere.

"TORY SPELLMAN!" Zee called.

On the giant screen shows Tory no longer in teachers robes but heavily armored in space battle armor and holding in one wand his wand and the other a Irken laser machine pistol.

"Damn those idiots, oh hi I am still looking for your smeet Zee and i think i have managed to pinpoint it somewhere in quadrant X-309, anywho DARE time."

Tory turned to the contestants as Zee opened her mouth in shock. Then she marched offstage, screaming for Vincent and Samson.

"1. Dib: my OC told you to be ready and he ment it. now thousands of deadly scorpions be showered on to DIB and PROF. MEMBRANE."

"AAAARGH!" Dib screamed in Wisconsin. Membrane was gone, no doubt doing science with one of the funny green foreign friends of Dib's.

"2. Red: you are the most competent of the tallest have a medal of honour."

"HALP!"Red cried from the screen.

"3. Myuki: you were dead for a long time so you don't count however i pity you so have a cookie."

"YAY!" Miyuki said from the Massive, nomming on a cookie.

"4. purple: DIE."

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Purple cried, then exploded. Spork started freaking out.

"5. ZEE: meet my close personal friend and most badass thing in X and Y MEGA ARYODACTYL."

The cast whooped and cheered as the awesome dinosaur landed onstage. Zee, however, was still backstage. It looked like she was arguing to Vincent.

"6. ALL ORIGINAL IZ CAST MUST READ RETURN TO IRK AND TELL ME WHAT THEY THOUGHT."

"HEY! Why is Zim in this story? Zim never did this? WHO ARE YOU, AUTHOR OF LIES! I WILL FIND YOU!" Zim screamed to the sky.

"I liked it." Tenn shrugged. The cast murmured behind her.

The screen starts to static as Tory is seen fighting a Glor beast yelling "CARPE RETACTUM!" Then the words No Signal flash on the screen.

"Uh... good night?" HASSI shrugged awkwardly.


	7. NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

Zee wheeled onstage on Samson's head, grinning like an idiot. She jumped off and patted his eyestalk. He resisted the urge to shoot her and instead shot a random crowd member.

"Can I ride him?" Nikki asked eagerly.

"NO." Samson said stubbornly, and went backstage.

"Onto the DARES!" Zee called. "IRP!"

IRP's TARDIS materializes onstage, in same orange colored police box form it was last time, and he comes out, grinning evilly, he dances randomly yelling "I DONEZ IT!"

He takes out a box of needles filled with a golden ooze and says "This stuff turns you into a time lord/time lady, don't worry, you'll still look Irken, and Hyuuumans will still look hyuuman at first, don't know what they'd want too but whatever... ANYWAY! Yea, Timelord Making Serum, unlimited regenerations and you can control what you look like after! Just don't think too hard or you might end up with a mental disorder... SO WHO WANTZ IT!?"

IRP injects himself with one of the needles and leaves the rest for everyone who wants them - except for Dib and Red who will explode if they get within five feet of the box, but it'll all be gone by the time they get back from he- Wisconsin... Anyway.

"ME!" Nikki screamed, shoving Zee to the aide and snatching the box. She injected it into her wrist, then waited.

She screamed, her whole body coming alive in a blinding green light. Gaz opened her eyes and stared at her sadly.

Nikki continued to scream, her voice echoing around the studio. She collapsed to her knees, panting.

"I see everything..." She whispered, her antennae limp on the sides of her head.

Gaz just sighed and continued her game.

"Gimme." Zee snatched the box. "I shall put these in a SUPER SECRET PLACE!"

"Are you going to put them in your TARDIS?" Gang asked.

"Uh... No." Zee said, then ran away with the box. She came back onstage, smirking.

"Zee: Did you name your TARDIS? I considered naming mine... But she thought names were too permanent, also, she thought I might do like the 11th Doctor and always call her 'sexy'."

"Not yet. She won't let me in." Zee pouted.

"Zim: Watch 'Friendship is no longer available due to a copyright claim my Hasbro Inc.' I'm sure someone as epic as you won't be disturbed by the amount of references..."

"GOOD IRK, THAT'S A LOT OF REFERENCES!" Zim flipped a table.

"Everyone: Spin the Wheel of Morality from Animaniacs."

"Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn! Tell us the lesson that we should learn!" The cast chanted as GiGi spun the wheel with a huge effort.

"Seven!" Zee called. "Whenever you feel down, remember that Xenial once forgot to wear pants to school."

She smirked at Xenial, who ran away screaming, "ONE TIME! ONE BLEEPING TIME!"

"Prof. Membrane: EXPLODE! Violently!"

The Professor then violently exploded. Britt didn't scream, just took a few deep breaths.

"SHE'S GETTING BETTER!" Keegz tackled the woman.

"G.I.R: Go find your favorite item ever and bring it back to this set."

GIR giggled and ran offstage. He came back holding his rubber piggy. He hesitated, then handed it to MiMi. The crowd awwwwwwed.

"Everyone: Listen to 'This is Gallifrey' and tell me your opinion."

"So much... AWESOME!" Nikki squealed.

"I liked it." Zee grinned.

"Why don't you all just DIE." Gaz muttered.

"I like her." HASSI declared.

"Tallest Myuki: What are your plans for halloween?"

"What's Halloween?" Miyuki asked.

"Earth celebration of free sweets." Zee explained.

"THEY'RE AFTER MY BLOOD!" Zim screeched.

"Tallest Spork: Use a Suicide Booth."

"Huh?" Spork asked, then Zee shoved him inside. She chuckled as he screamed.

"I like doom." GIR grinned.

IRP looks at the list, which is now blank, shrugs, goes back into his TARDIS, which proceeds to vanish.

"THE FABULOUS TORY!" Zee called.

Suken comes on stage rather than Tory. "Hey, Tory is now looking on every single planet in quadrant X-309, he won't be back for a while so i am here instead." He explained.

"1. Dib: would you like to see my dimension, give you other worldly powers, and make you stronger than zim because the answer is no. here have an iphone OF DEATH."

"Does the IPhone kill me, or help me kill other people?" Dib stared at the phone suspiciously.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Suken said with an evil smirk, dropping it on Dib's head.

"2. Zim: be prepared next time but for now have a sandwich and sing in the dark of the night from anistasia."

"Prepared for what? PREPARED FOR WHAT?" Zim yelled at Suken, who shrugged.

"Didn't you sing that song when we were all gender-swapped, ponified and were-wolfied?" Zee asked.

"Heh... good times." Zim chuckled, then walked to the edge of the stage.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -

It scared me out of my wits -

A corpse falling to bits!

Then I opened my eyes

And the nightmare was...me!" Zim cackled and twirled as he retold his tale.

"I was once the most mystical man in all of Empire.

When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!" He hissed, making the crowd members whimper.

"My curse made each of them pay

But one little girl got away!

Little Zee, beware,

For the Almighty Zim's awake!" He cackled.

"In the dark of the night evil will find her

In the dark of the night just before dawn!

Aah..." The SIR twins and smeets sang hauntingly.

"Revenge will be sweet," Zim growled.

"When the curse is complete!" He and the others chorused.

"In the dark of the night!" The crowd cried.

"She'll be gone!

I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!

Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!" Zim snarled.

"As the Pieces fall into place

I'll see her crawl into place!

Do Svidaniya, Zee, Your Grace!

Farewell..." Zim roared.

"In the dark of the night terror will strike her!" The SIRs and smeets cried.

"Terror's the least I can do!" Zim's eyes flew with demonic power.

"In the dark of the night evil will brew.

Ooh!" The crowd called.

"Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real." Zimabelle growled.

"In the dark of the night," the crowd hissed.

"She'll be through!" He cackled.

"In the dark of the night

Evil will find her

Find her!

Ooh!

In the dark of the night terror comes true.

Doom her!" The smeet girls laughed.

"My dear, here's a sign -" Zim turned to Zee.

"It's the end of the line!" They all roared at her. She just beamed.

"In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night..." The crowd chanted.

"Come my minions,

Rise for your master,

Let your evil shine!

Find her now,

Yes, fly ever faster," he called to the SIR units in the crowd, and they rose in a swarm of red.

"In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night..." The Irkens in the crowd chanted, while the other audience members became scared.

"She'll be mine!" Zim roared.

"3. Skoodge and Tenn: sing some nights by fun. background singers will be dib, zim, and batman."

"I'm Batman." Batman said, appearing onstage.

"Hi Batman!" The crowd called.

"I'm Batman." He replied.

" Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck,

Some nights I call it a draw," Tenn and Skoodge sang together, arms around each other's shoulders.

"Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off,

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost," They turned to each other, smiling.

"Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh,

Whoa oh oh," Skoodge said.

"What do I stand for?" Tenn asked.

"Whoa oh oh,"

"What do I stand for?" She repeated.

"Most nights I don't know anymore...,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh," as the Irkens sang, Batman looked up and growled that he was the night.

"This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?" Tenn demanded, pulling out her laser gun.

"I was never one to believe the hype

Save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,

But here they come again to jack my style," She twirled it in her claws and shoved it back into it's holster.

"That's alright," she said, shaking her head.

"I found a martyr in my bed tonight

She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am,

Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end

'Cause I could use some friends for a change.

And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again," she turned to Skoodge sadly. He grinned shyly.

"Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh," he began.

"I'M NOT WEARING HOCKEY PANTS!" Batman cried. The cast turned to look at him.

"I'm Batman." He said, then ran offstage.

"Someone ate too much candy corn." Zee frowned.

Suken then threw Purple in a pool of water. He turned to Tak with a sad face.

"Congrats on being engaged..."

Tak widened her eyes in surprise. "S-Suken?"

Suken then leaves crying on the back of mega areodyctyl with a note on the floor which is read aloud by Tenn.

"Dear IZ cast

i am going away for a while for reasons that can not be said

tory's other OC lenora will be coming in instead

tell Tak i said bye

and don't worry about me, I don't hold grudges for very long

i love this show

suken."

"Thank you, Suken!" Zee squealed.

"Blasted emotions!" Tak growled to herself.

"Irken fact time!" Keegz announced happily. "Irken antennae are highly sensitive to the touch, and can be used as a weakness.

But when they are touched by another softly, and the pair both have strong feelings of love for each other, that love will be multiplied in the touch. However, if another being touches an Irken antennae and has no love for the Irken- or only they love the Irken, but the Irken does not love them back- it is considered a serious offence. In human terms, rape." She grinned and skipped away happily.

"INSANE!" Zee cried.

"I am not!" Dib protested from the screen.

"I meant the Darer..." Zee growled at him.

Insane poofs onto stage "Hey why did you call me Sanie that's my Fc's real name not mine." said Insane.

"Sounded cool." Zee shrugged.

"Anyway I made a dareshow too but that's not important right now so on with the dares and truths" said Insane smiling.

"Dares

Zim run around in a cookie costume," Insane hands over said costume.

"Oh my Irk, YES!" Zee squealed.

"Zim would never! This costume is degrading to an Irken elite such as myself!" Zim huffed, crossing his arms.

"But you would look so kawaii! I could just eat you up!" Zee begged with puppy-dog eyes.

"ZIM IS COOKIE!" Zim screamed, now dressed in the cookie costume. He screamed, and the camera zoomed in on Zee, who was trying to eat the costume.

"Dib eat this icecream," Insane hands over tub of icecream.

"Is it poisoned?" He asked suspiciously.

"EAT IT!" Insane screamed.

"Red and Purple have a eating contest first one too either pass out or throw up loses winner gets this doughnut," Insane holds up large doughnut.

The Tallests smirked at each other, then ran to their snack tables.

"THREE!" Zee called.

"TWO!" The Tallests crouched over the food.

"ONE!"

"EXTERMINATE!" Samson screamed, shooting them both.

"Samson! What have I told you?!" Zee growled, stomping over to the Dalek, who tried to sneak away.

"ONLY… ONLY THE BUNNIES…" He said quietly.

"And whoever I need killed. Did I need them killed?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Samson, tried to wheel away.

"DID I NEED THEM KILLED?" She roared.

"…. NEGATIVE." He admitted.

"Go to your room." She said crossly.

Samson lowered his eyestalk and wheeled offstage.

"And If your even think about shooting my crew, there will be no exterminating until Christmas!" She called after him.

"Gaz Kill Dib horribly AFTER he's finished with the icecream."

Dib began eating his ice cream as slowly as humanely possible.

"now onto the truths" said Insane.

"Truths

Zim why are you so awesome?"

"It's in my blood!" He smirked.

"Red and Purple why are your names colours?"

"It tells us apart." Red shrugged, revived. "We really both have-"

"SILENCE! YOU'LL EXPOSE US TO THE ENEMY!" Purple screamed at him. They clung to each other in horror, glancing around wildly.

"everyone what's your favourite candy," said Insane.

"COOKIE!" Zee's scream drowned out all the cast's answers. She then leaped onto Zim, biting his cookie head.

"Well that's all also when I find the person who tried to kill me that one time I'm going to MAKE THEM PAY" insane said while a demonic like aura surrounded her and she poofed away in a black smoke.

"DERP!" Nikki called.

The ceiling explodes, and in dropped the derpy Darer.

"Sup b***! Raise your hand if you're a retard."

Keegz began to raise her hand.

"Don't." Zee warned.

She lowered it sadly.

"Dares:

Zee: In my snooping I found a univere that is made of donuts cookies and other sweet things. So I'm sending u there. Have fun!"

"WHOO!" Zee jumped through the blue portal.

Derp kisses Zim when she leaves. "THIS NEVER GETS OLD!"

"Uh…" Cookie Zim stammered, dazed. "The Derp knows I'm married, correct?"

Derp shrugged. "Zim: I give u da great sword of destiny! U may use to slay your foes and all who stand in your way!" She motions to Dib, who was still eating the ice cream. An evil grin crawled up the Irken's green face.

"Britt: Have some cupcakes I made for u. They don't have anything ment to kill u horribly in them. I gave those to Red."

Red explodes. Britt took the cupcakes shyly.

"Dib: U r Zee's servant for 3 chapters and u have to wear this frilly maid dress."

Zee popped her head out of the portal. "I thought I heard something about another slave."

Dib groaned and threw the ice cream over his shoulder. "Kill me now." He begged Gaz. Gaz grinned evilly, shoving him towards Zee.

"Wear the dress." Zee grinned evilly. Dib sighed, and pulled it on.

"FETCH ME A SAMMICH, PEASANT!" She roared. He groaned and stomped backstage.

"Truths:

Dib: Do you think Tak's boots go well with her eyes?"

Dib turned around to look.

"Lol u just checked her out!" Derp cackled. Then she stopped, a blank look on her face. "Shutting down..." She fades away like a ghost.

"Hey! She didn't kill me!" Dib said happily.

Derp crushes him with a tank. She popped out and screamed, "FISH STICKS!" The tank grows wings and flies away and a note drops into Zim's hands.

Note: Do u like me? Check 1.

Yes

Definitely

Absolutely

P.S. Do NOT show this 2 Zee. ;) 3 Derp.

"I rigged it." Derp whispered to Samson backstage.

Zim panicked, looked over to Zee, and ate the note.

"XEN!" Zee called, lounging on a couch, snapping her fingers for Dib.

Xen poofed onstage.

"Whoah, who knew Claude could get THAT violent. ANYWAYS! I have come back with more truths/dares

Tallests: who won? Irkens or Pictonians? I WANNA KNOW! REPLAY PLEASE!"

"It's too graphic for children…" Miyuki glanced nervously around the room.

"HAH! You lost, didn't you, Momma?" Zee smirked.

"No, it-"

"MOMMA LOST!" Zee cackled.

"Dib/sebatian : since you are my man servant now, I want you to... get me my next victim for CUPCAKES!"

"Oh, I know the perfect victim…" Dib turned to Zim.

"NO! NOT ZIMMY! TAKE VINCENT!" Zee shoved Vincent to Xen.

"Ma'am! Please!" Vincent cried.

"Hey, you've been really rude to me! And Zimmy's cuter!" She said stubbornly, jumping back onto Zim's head.

"My spine…" He mumbled.

"Gaz: Well...that's one way to express your anger through the piano. Austria would be pleased. *coughcoughnotreallycoughcough*"

"GIR: um...sorry about that last dare, have some tacos."

"TACOS!" GIR screamed.

"Spork: go die in a hole ."

"Why?" Spork demanded.

"Cause I am not very fond of you." Xen said casually, hooking her arm around Vincent's shoulders. He gulped and turned to Zee with terrified eyes.

"Ma'am, please! I promise I'll be better! I won't complain ever again! I'LL EVEN DRESS UP AS A BUNNY FOR YOUR DALEK!"

"Fine…" Zee rolled her eyes. "Dib, find someone other than Zim, or any Irken at all."

Dib grumbled something VERY rude, and marched backstage. Xen released Vincent, and he ran to hide behind Zee.

"Miyuki: nothing for you...I guess... um... go and experience cupcake making with Pinkamena." Xen said with an evil smirk.

Miyuki gulped, guessing the meaning.

"Sorry Momma…" Zee said as she walked backstage cautiously.

"ANNNNDDD that is all." Xen walks off the stage but then... she spontaneously combusts. Everyone stares at where she had just been standing.

"Oh…. Kay… ANOTHER SAMMICH!'" Zee ordered Dib. Vincent, thinking she was addressing him, bolted backstage franticly.

"Invaderzimdibfan!" Zee called.

"Please got off me…" Zim moaned, collapsing under her weight. "You're…. so…. Fat…" He gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She roared, grabbing the front of his costume.

The Darer rides a winged narwhal and crashes through the wall.

"Dares:

Zim: Bash your head against a wall."

"I'll do it for you…" Zee hissed, forcing him upwards. He mouthed "Help me!" To Samson as he passed. The Dalek made a noise very similar to a chuckle.

"GIR: Eat a magicarp whole."

"But Magicarp is GOD!" GIR gasped as the fish flopped on the stage.

"Carp, carp, carp." It gasped.

"EAT IT!" Zee screamed from backstage.

GIR sobbed and shoved the fish down his throat.

"Dib: I give you a thingamabob to use on Zim."

Dib raced backstage with the thingamabob. He laughed hysterically as it whirred, and a flash of green light shone out from under the curtain.

"Help, she's going to kill me!" Zim sang out. No, I mean he literally sang it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU MORON? I'm caught in a horrible song!" He sang.

Dib stumbled back onstage, doubled over in laughter. Zim limped on after him, shoving his eye back into place. Zee, fuming, followed him.

"HASSI: Talk to Wobbly Headed Bob without committing suicide."

"Hi." She waved to him.

"Mm, yes, hello. I do hope you realize that your existence is only a very small part of the chaos that is this fandom. You are clearly insignificant and not suited for any other interactions apart from this Show." Bob said flatly.

"Cool." She shrugged.

"Wow. She might survive this place." MiMi observed.

"You're also overweight." Bob continued. HASSI broke down into tears and raced backstage.

"Truths:

GIR: What does the fox say?"

"SCREEEEEEEEE!" He screeched.

"She meant the song, hun." Tenn winced.

"Ring ding ding ding ding ding ding!" He sang happily.

"Zim: I am a girl clone of Dib brought into existence by the Kraang. What is your opinion of me?"

"DIE!" He lunged for her, wielding GIR like a gun. Zee grabbed his antennae, causing him to squeal in pain.

"Well. That's it, I guess. Bye." She flies through the ceiling and out of sight.

"Get Murphy on the set. Zee's about to kill him!" Xenial hissed at a crew member.

A blonde haired human with a lab coat, bright blue t-shirt, and black jeans walks onstage, a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, im David Trokofski, Cody's OC from his story the new guy." He said in a British accent. "He sent me with the dares."

David reaches under his right sleeve and pulls the skin on his arm off, revealing a metal arm that looks like real muscle and bone, only grey. A hologram pops out of the back of his palm.

"Okay, Spork, be sent back to your time. Nobody will remember you, so you won't get any dares and there is no reason for you to just stand around."

"WHAT?!" Spork screamed, and was thrown into a portal by Xenial.

They all watched him get eaten by the plant again.

"Gaz, Cody sends his apologies as the headache may last a few chapters. He also wants you to sing Abracadavre by Elena Seigman."

"I can fly like a bird, not in the sky  
which can always swim and always dry  
I say goodbye at night and morning hi  
I'm part of you, what am I?" Gaz sang softly.

"I follow and lead as you pass  
dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts  
I flee the light but without the sun  
Your view of me would be gone," Her voice was strangely soft, probably because of her interspecial change.

"I can see the damage that  
I am causing you is so benign  
You want me to be gone  
But I have just begun  
I am the only one "undone"  
I'm a broken miracle now  
in your head

I don't feel  
Like I am real  
But I know  
It's all imaginary  
Are they real  
And do they feel  
Is all the pain  
just inside my head

I am what men love more than life  
Fear more than death or mortal strife  
What dead men have and rich require  
I'm what contented men desire

You want me to be gone  
But I have just begun  
You will never know how far I've come  
What goes up must never come back down  
In your head

I don't feel  
Like I am real  
But I know  
It's all imaginary  
Are they real  
And do they feel  
Is all the pain  
just inside my head

It's all inside my head  
It's just inside my  
It's all inside my  
They're all inside my

I see them always but they're  
all inside my head  
all inside my head  
they're all inside my head

It's killing me  
to see I'm killing you  
Death is magic  
Say Abracadabra now  
You see me now you  
Don't cry when I am gone

These shackles they come  
With certain opportunities  
They won't let me get away  
But they show me we're the same  
we're the same  
we're the same  
They show me that we are the same

I can't give in  
I won't give in  
It's not a state of mind  
I'm wretched but I'm powerful and

I don't feel  
Like I am real  
But I know  
It's all imaginary  
Are they real  
And do they feel  
Is all the pain  
just inside my head

It's all inside my head  
It's just inside my  
It's all inside my  
They're all inside my

I see them always but they're  
all inside my head  
all inside my head  
they're all inside my head," She screamed like a demon, and sang like an angel, thoroughly terrifying the crowd.

"That was… special." Keegz frowned.

"Next, he wants me to set off an EMP grenade. The cameras are protected."

The grenade goes off, disabling all the SIRs and his right arm.

"OH, FOR CHRIST SAKES! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME! JUST BLOODY BRILLIANT, THAT IS! most likely shorted out my nanobots too..." His arm twitches. "Yep."

He pulls a syringe out of an inside pocket on his lab coat and injects it into his right shoulder. "Well, that should help." He throws the needle into Zims eye. Zee chuckled.

After a short stint of watching Zim run around in pain, his arm begins to work again. "Oh, thank goodness!" The hologram reappears. "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

"Tallest Red, have the space core glued to your head."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, buddy, hey, hey, buddy, hey buddy, let's go to space." It said eagerly to Red, who groaned.

"Dib, you get sonic shoes. time how long it takes to run around the planet of irk."

"Do it!" Zee roared. Dib squealed and pulled on the shoes.

The run took three whole months. Three months of running for a human. Heh heh heh…

"I… hate…. you…. all…" He gasped and wheezed.

"Thats all he sent me with, so..."His forearm turns into a portal gun, and he shoots a blue portal onto the wall. "See you when i finally get put into the story!" He walks through the portal and it closes behind him.

"FlamingSyrup!" Zee called.

The Darer blinks nervously. "Ahem, I'm not really sure how the whole commentary stuff is supposed to happen, SO I'LL JUST SAY THE DARES OK WHATEVER.

Gaz- Open a pickle jar with your feet."

Gaz took off her shoes to twist the cap off the pickle jar. After a series of grunting and frustrated screams, she smashed the jar on her ground with her feet.

"Done." She said smugly.

"Zim- EAT THE PICKLES FROM THE PICKLE JAR UNTIL YOU EXPLODE INTO LITTLE BITS."

Zim grumbled and ate the pickles from the floor. "Filthy pickled pickles."

"Dib- Um, hmm...you can...sit in a random corner of shame for 3 chapters. AND IF YOU MOVE, YOUR GIANT HEAD WILL GROW EVER BIGGER!"

"YAY! I'm not her servant anymore!" Dib skipped over to the corner.

"Damn…" Zee groaned.

"Gir- Sing a song about llamas and doom muffins."

"LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS! LLAMAS DOOM MUFFINS!" GIR chanted insanely.

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" Zee patted his head.

"Tak- Make me a sandwich."

"Fine…" Tak handed the Darer a turkey sammich.

"Purple- Make me another sandwich."

"Uh…" Purple handed him a ham sammich.

"Red- Make me ONE THOUSAND SANDWICHES! Then give them to Gir."

"AND MAKE THEM NUTELLA!" GIR ordered as the Tallest fumed.

"Zee-" The Darer sighs. "Have some onion rings for making this fanfiction. I laughed a few times."

"SWEET MOTHER OF IRK, ONION RINGS!" Zee took the plate. "Cool." She began to nom happily.

THEN THE DARER EXPLODED.

"INVADAH TWILIGHT SPARKLIES!" Zee screamed.

She comes in wearing a Cheshire Cat costume and a painted on smile.  
"WHAT DAY IS IT?" She pokes dib and says "dibdibdibdibdibdibdibdibdibdibdib, what day is it?"  
"Hump day." He groaned form the corner.  
"HUMP DAY!" She screamed. "Dares:  
Zim sing thriller by m.j"

"Ugh…" Zim rolled his eyes.

"It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurkin'in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller at night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah

You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
There ain't no second chance  
Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
Thriller  
Thriller at night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight

Night creatures callin'  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life  
They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_  
_  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller at night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(Killer, diller, chiller)  
(Thriller here tonight)

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
Girl, I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller at night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(Killer, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller))  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller at night, babe

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller!" He sang, the whole cast joining in. He twirled Zee around, and she laughed as he tried to dance in the cookie costume. Even HASSI and Gaz cheered up at the ridiculous sight.

"Gir go trick-or-treating."

*Replay of what happened the LAST time he went out on Halloween. If you don't know, GO WATCH IT!*

"Gaz, bri,zee,zim,Skooge, tenn,and sir fanily( doesn't include HASSI or whatever her name is) pull a prank on someone."

"LET'S GO EGG THE TALLEST'S CASTLE!" Zee screamed.

"YEAH!" The girls screamed, racing offstage.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Miyuki chased after them.

"Skoodge: bake me a Halloween treat(p.s I like cake pops and cupcakes)"

"D-Do you like cookies?" He held up a plate of pumpkin cookies.

"NO! I WANT CAKE POPS!" Sprinkles roared.

"Gaz: get bit by Fenrir Greyback."

"Get within five feet of me and I'll kill you." She growled at the werewolf.

"Dib dress up as a pony dressed up as a princess for Halloween and say the nightmare night chant all night. If u don't know it, then WATCH THE STINKIN' tv show!

"NIGHTMARE NIGHT, WHAT A NIGHT, GIVE ME SOMETHING SWEET TO BITE!" He called from the corner, dressed as his pony self, dressed as a princess.

"Truths  
Tak: if you and zim were never together, then why is zin here, or even alive?"

"Dare." She said from the screen, rolling her eyes.

"Irken Fact Time! Irkens can't get pregnant!" Keegz popped up, grinning.

"Everyone knows that." Tak glared at her.

"Zee: Halloween or nightmare night?"

"NIGHTMARE NIGHT, WHAT A NIGHT, GIVE ME SOMETHING SWEET TO BITE!" She chanted with Dib.

"Have a marvelous Halloween, everyIrken!" Zee grinned, changing into A Rose Tyler costume. "I hope it's FANTASMICAL!" Zee turned around and screamed in horror.

"SUSAN FOUND ME!"

Susan laughed as she blinked. "Honhonhon!" Zee backed away, a look of pure terror etched on her face. The screen cut to static, Susan's smile overcoming the screen.

"ZEE?" Samson wheeled onstage. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's dead." Xenial said evilly.

"W… WHAT?" Samson froze. "B… BUT…. NO! YOU ARE LYING! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"So sweet!" The crowd cooed.

"EXTERMINATE!" He turned to the crowd.

Happy Nightmare Night, you crazy kids!


	8. Word From the Author

"Hello, my darlings!" Xenial said to a camera. The studio was dark, it must've been after the Show.

"As most of you already know, I like biting off more than I can chew. Like the MLP parody songs, Earthbound, Harry Potter, etc. So I'd like to try something new! If you want to see what happens behind the scenes of the Show, maybe interview your favourite characters in private, let me know. I think It'd be really fun!" She smiled, showing her white teeth.

"So I'm going to offer you 4 choices. Please tell me which choice you would prefer before submitting your Dares. Whichever get's the most votes is the new project I will be starting!

Number One, The Show behind the scenes. Little skits about what actually goes on behind the curtain.

Number Two, Cast Interviews. Ask any character anything you'd like to know, without anyone else present. I promise it will be more than entertaining.

Number Three, Doctor Who crossover. Just chaos, plain and simple. Maybe go deeper into the backstory of Samson.

Four, Continue one of my discontinued series, as mentioned before. If you've been waiting a long time for a new chapter for it, for example. I apologize if I made you wait.

Number Five, My own series. Not Zee, of course, but me. Xenial. and Wheatley. In space!"

"It'll be called Wheatley and Xenial! Adventures in Space!" Wheatley said eagerly, popping up on the bottom of the screen.

"Thanks, guys! Please tell me which choice you prefer, either by Review or PM! If you really don't care, and think I'm just wasting my time, Samson will be more than happy to exterminate you. Goodnight!" She grinned, placing Wheatley on her lap and turning off the camera.


	9. Butterydalekgoodness

_**Congratulations! The votes are in, and you chose BEHIND THE SCENES! Enjoy! **_

"Are you ready?" Xenial asked the camera, straightening her hood. "Backstage can be quite chaotic, so you'll have to keep up." The camera nodded.

"Here we go." She took a deep breath and pushed open her dressing room door. Irkens, humans and ponies darted about, calling out for help, arranging the lights, preparing the contestants, that sort of thing.

"Today we'll see a bit-" Xenial began, but was almost run over by a green eyed Irken male.

"Oi! Watch it!" She snarled.

"Sorry, ma'am! Zee wants a cup of tea!" He called.

"Zee never drinks tea!" Xenial followed him, crossing her arms.

"She's been watching a lot of Doctor Who. Says she wants to be written with an accent next episode." He poured a cup of the boiling stuff into a bright blue cup.

"Tell her no. She needs to memorize her lines more than anything. I hate it when she goes off script." Xenial said, leaving him to it.

"Sorry, no official tour then." She said to the camera. "As you can see, it takes a lot of work even for one Dare."

She walked over to the makeup station. "Zim, more evil laughter. That's what you're famous for." She handed the little Irken a pair of black gloves. He put them on and flexed them with a thoughtful expression.

"Gaz, act like you hate HASSI. Friendly isn't really your thing." She said to the Time Lady, who snarled at her.

"Dib, I'm going to make your deaths as painless as possible." She handed him a syringe filled with a dark liquid.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Pain medication, by my own design. Every time you die, it'll feel like falling asleep." Xenial explained. Dib sighed and shot it into his neck.

"And try to remember your lines." Xenial said, exasperated. Dib picked up his script sheepishly.

"Ma'am, Zee won't come out of her room." A Vortian crew member called. Xenial groaned and followed him.

She knocked on the bright blue door of the dressing room. "Zee? Is everything all right?"

"I wanted the Doctor Who crossover!" Came the grumpy reply.

"And I wanted my own series, but the fan's word is law! Come on out, I put a fresh batch of cookies on the snack table." Xenial snapped her fingers, and a steaming batch of chocolate chip cookies poofed onto the nearby table, terrifying Britt.

"Okay..." She sighed and stepped out. Curling her antennae with her finger, she walked over to the cookies.

"Okay, look." Xenial turned to the camera. "This Show is a lot of hard work. Samson especially." She pinched the place where a nose could be. "So this is what I'm going to do. Juggling the already stacked episodes, each one of these sessions will be about one star in particular. Since Cast Interviews was the runner up, I'll combine it with these sessions. Got it?" She asked, and the camera nodded.

"Cool. Next episode will be..." She looked around the set. Wheatley was hanging over a hyperventilating Britt, trying to calm her down. Zee scarfed down cookies, making a huge mess. Zim and Dib had started a fight over their lines, Professor Membrane was trying to experiment on a fuming Pegasus, Red and Purple tried to steal a cookie from Zee, Samson chased after a terrified rabbit and the SIR twins had found the cupcake stash.

"Her." Xenial pointed at Gaz, who looked up from her game curiously.

"All right. Next session, we go through how hard it is to keep her... 'happy'." Xenial smirked evilly. "And if you have any private thoughts you wanna ask her, all interview questions are anonymous. Just PM me to keep it quiet."

"Go home now." Xenial ordered the camera, taking her place near the curtain. She grabbed her clipboard from a passing attendant.

"Get the cast to their positions!" Xenial called, waving her hand for attention. "Zim, Dib! Stop fighting!"

"He took my script!" Dib protested as they rolled around the floor, kicking and punching.

"Memorize them, Dib-stink!" Zim snarled.

"Seperate them! Get the OCs in costume! GiGi, let go of Vren! He isn't food!" She cried, separating the little ones.

"Ma'am, Zee's locked herself in her dressing room! She said she wants coffee cause tea is awful!" A crew member called.

"One. minute until Showtime!" Another member called.

"Someone get that lazy buttface a latte! AND WHERE THE IRK IS SAMSON?!" Xenial screamed.

"ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!" His harsh voice called.

"Where are you? Get on set!" Xenial snarled in the direction of his voice.

"I'M STUCK!" He cried, sounding panicked.

"Oh for the love of- SOMEONE FREE THE STINKING DALEK!" She roared.

"Thirty seconds!" A camera-Irken called.

Zee stumbled in, slurping a steaming latte, dressed in cow footie pyjamas.

"EVERYONE GET ON STAGE!" Xenial shrieked as Samson wheeled in, covered in butter.

"Five, four, three, two-" The Irken counted down.

Xenial released a breath of relief as the crowd cheered for the cast.

/

The cast cheered as the curtain rose for a new episode. Zee beamed and waved, pull in on the cow hood.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M JEBUS!" She laughed.

"Who's Jebus?" HASSI asked.

"He's my sexually confused cow." Zee said wisely.

Samson wheeled in from backstage, completely covered in butter. Zee collapsed in a fit of laughter at the sight, and he glared at her.

"Somebody... do something..." She gasped from the floor.

Nikki pulled out her cell phone. "I'm tweeting this. Let's see... #butterydalekgoodness." She grinned and closed the phone.

"YOU ARE ALL STUPID." Samson snapped.

"Night... Night..." Zee wheezed from the floor.

Ley came onstage wearing a banana outfit.

"Happy Halloween filthy hyoomans!" She cried happily.

"Halloween's over." Dib raised an eyebrow.

"What?! GRAHHHHHH!" She shoots Red and Iggins in rage. "Ah, that's better. Night went back to looking for your smeet Zee, so I'm baaaaaack!"

"I really want it back..." Zee said, pulling herself together.

"I CAN RETRIEVE IT. JUST GIVE ME THE ORDERS. I OBEY ONLY YOU." Samson said impressively.

"You just want to go shoot bunnies again, don't you?" Zee smirked at him.

"... YES." He said hesitantly.

"Go on, then." She waved him away. "You know, it's really hard to take you seriously when you're covered in butter."

"SILENCE!" He snapped, wheeling away.

"Truths:

Hassi and Gir: How the heck can SIR Units have siblings?"

HASSI grabbed Ley's head and pointed at the SIR twins aggressively. "I wonder." She snapped.

"RELEASE THE DARER!" Zee snarled.

"Keef: Y U so creepy!"

"I just want to be the best friend ever!" He grinned at Zim, who recoiled.

"Miyuki: Have you let Zee and Zim be together again yet?"

"Of course not! He KILLED me! The last thing I want is the same to happen to my daughter!" Miyuki snapped, pulling Zee under her arm. Zee rolled her eyes.

"Hm... Okay then, in that case...

Dares:

Miyuki: Go on a date alone with... I don't know Spork, for the rest of this chapter."

"Wait, wha-" Miyuki began.

Princess Trollestia pops up out of nowhere. "TO THE MOOOOOOOOON!" She blasts Miyuki and Spork to the moon.

"Here you go, have fun!" She threw Zim at Zee.

He picked her up and cried out in triumph, "ZIM SHALL RULE!

"Gaz: Turn into a Disney Princess."

"Your death will be slow and painful." Gaz snarled as she was poofed into the poofiest dress you've ever seen.

"Red: Put on a tutu, marshmallow suit, baby diaper, fairy wings, a princess crown and dance around like a ballerina pretending to sprinkle Pixie Dust on everyone you see while speaking in a high pitched voice. Oh, and have to do it in front of the entire Irken army."

"WHAT?" Red cried.

"Zee: Take pictures of it and put it online so the whole universe can see!"

Zee took out a blue camera and smirked. Growling to himself, Red put on the marshmallow suit, then the baby diaper, then the tutu. He pulled on the pink, sparkly fairy wings and princess crown, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Xenial poofed them into the Massive, where a giant crowd of Irkens huddled around the tiny stage. The Tallest took a deep breath, and began to dance like an uncoordinated cat. The army erupted into uncontrollable laughter as Red sang "Tiptoe Through the Tulips", pretending to sprinkle pixie dust on the crowd.

Samson, hosed off, looked up at the giant screen and observed the Tallest.

"HE MUST FEEL SO FABULOUS." He stated.

Zee snapped the camera shut and burst into laughter, clapping like a retarded seal. They poofed back onstage, where Red burned the costume in fury.

"Zim: You're now a fully realized Avatar for four chapters."

"What does that mean? Tell me, Ley! Tell meeeeee!" He screamed.

"Hassi: Turn into the SIR Unit equivalent of Nightmare Moon."

HASSI's cyan eyes began to glow in with a dark black power. Her whole body erupted with the black flames, the normally blue body pieces now as dark as the night sky. Her white, metal skin grew greyer, and she grew into Irken size. She cackled at the shocked faces of the crowd, and snatched a black cloak out of nowhere. Nightmare Moon's helmet appeared on her face, and she smirked with white teeth.

"Say goodnight..." She whispered, as dark clouds began to swirl over her head.

"Oh Grop... I'm out of here!" Ley jumps onto Veg before the two fly through the ceiling.

"SAMSON!" Zee called out, panicked. "EXTERMINATE!"

"I OBEY!" Samson cried, advancing on HASSI. He looked up at the cackling Unit, then wheeled away in fear.

"Samson!" Zee cried out desperately.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" He screamed, disappearing behind the curtain.

"SOMEONE CATCH THAT ROBOT!" Xenial screamed from backstage, and Irken guards dragged a screaming HASSI backstage.

"Tory Spellman!" Zee called.

A black cloud of smoke appears and out of it steps a female in her late teens, possibly early 20's she has dark black hair, black jeans, a black shirt, a black lab coat, black braclets, and black baby-sealed leather boots.

And she was very mad, her name was Lenora.

"Alright, my little bro Suken, can't come because OC resources says he is "overly depressed" AND no one is allowed to make my bro that sad but me and the holy roman empire from hetaila."

Zee and the rest of the cast look at Lenora in slight fear

"Oh and i am a master of every form of engineering and martial art in every universe and a user of BLACK magic, so i could not get who made him upset but if someone doesen't point her/him out to me i will kill everyone."

Everyone now has a look of pure terror as they all point at Tak, but Tak points at Zim.

"Well majority rules, i'll send you a fruit basket with wine if you were right but in the mean time DIE!"

The following torture and death of Tak is so gruesome that it could only be shown in a rated M - fanfic

Apologies to those who wished to see it.

Where Tak was is now a pile of ash, molten lava and melted chocolate.

"Much better, revenge is sweet anyway dares!

1. zim i hope you were prepared because you must swim the pacific without paste."

"OI! NO ONE TOUCHES MY ZIMMY!" Zee snarled, advancing on Lenora, ignoring the frantic gestures from the crowd to step away.

Xenial snickered and kicked Zim into a portal behind him, sending him into the salty Earth ocean.

Zee continued to glare at Lenora, oblivious to Zim's screams for some reason.

"2. Dib enjoy a lovely day with just you and britt on earth."

Dib took his mother's hand and gently led her through a portal. On Earth, he took her around their house, showed her his paranormal studies and told her all about the life on Earth. The two laughed and joked, going to the movies and visiting the Membrane labs. They came back smiling and (For Britt) not afraid.

"3. red: you are now batman."

"I'm BatRed." Red growled, dressed as a dark red Batman.

"4. purple: you are now joker, BATRED BEAT HIM UP."

"I'm BatRed." BatRed pounced on the Joker, who had bright purple hair. Joker cackled and ran away, BatRed chasing him.

"5. everyone: this is a warning NEVER mess with MY family or make anyone on it cry."

"No promises..." Xenial chuckled from backstage.

"6. zee and xenial: keep up the good work with the show."

The girls beamed at her proudly.

"Ok i'm done here, we'll see if i'm back next time or not, Bring back Tak for a moment, i want her to hear this."

Zee brings back Tak using a fairy, and she looks up at the human fearfully.

"I am off to go comfort my little bro Suken, maybe he will be back doing dares when he stops crying at the turn of the century,"she disappears in a cloud of black smoke screaming, "TAK WILL BE INSTANTLY KILLED WHENEVER I COME ON THE SET THANKS TO THE MICROCHIP IN HER PAK UNREMOVABLE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tak stared at her PAK fearfully.

"ALEX KINGDOM, TO THE STAGE!" Zee called.

A human boy walks on stage wearing an enderman hoodie followed by three endermen. The Darer walks towards Dib and shoots him in the head with a pistol then screams "WHY WAS THERE HAM IN YOUR POCKET!?"

"Dares: zim, Have a chaos emerald."

"I AM KAOS!" Zim screamed.

"Wrong fandom." Zee shook her head.

"Eh?" He raised an invisible eyebrow at her.

"Zee, have this 50 story high cookie." Cookie gets lowered in via helicopters.

Zee stares at it with derpy eyes, then jumps on it, squealing. "BEST DAY EVAH!"

"All of you must kill dib each time you survive a dare that has some thing to do with cheese." The Darer explodes and the endermen kill dib with cheese.

"Cheese is good." GIR grinned.

"AAAAAAND INVAHDAH XEN!" Zee called from the cookie, as she was still eating.

"Heyy everyone. I am back!" Xen grinned.

"Dib: where is my victim?"

"Pleasedon'tkillmeIcouldn'tfindoneSamsonisreallyfa stI'msorry!" He squealed.

"Tallests: hahah so the might irken empire has finally been beaten by another race. You guys didn't really do something that is over PG13 Did you? They're harmeless! Most of the time..."

"What I was TRYING to say was it really was too graphic!" Miyuki called from the giant screen. She and Spork were walking in a beautiful part of the Irken forests. "Bodies, chunks of flesh, fire, the whole bit!"

"That was only because I sent Samson to help you!" Zee called.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! AND GET AWAY FROM MY MURDERER!" Miyuki screeched while Zee chuckled, eating more cookie with Zim.

"Miyuki: how was making cupcakes with pinkameena?"

"Horrible..." Miyuki whispered, a look of pure terror on her face.

"Spork: wanna experience cupcake making with me? actually, you can just come with me anyway." Xen poofs the Tallest back onstage and drags him off with an insane smile on her face.

"THE INSANE ONE!" Zee called from her cookie.

Insane poofs onto the stage holding the eyeless bloody head of Keef. Everyone looks creeped out some people in the audience throw up others scream.

"This um well happy after halloween also I happen to kill keef after an ..um accident back at my warehouse" said Insane grinning evilly before tossing keef's head out a window.

"anyway on with the dares and truths" said Insane.

"Dares:

Tallest have an eating contest since last time SOMEONE," she glared at Samson. "Decided to kill you guys last time."

"IT WAS FUN!" Samson called.

"And yes the doughnut is still the prize and the same rules apply."

"THREE!" Zee called, as BatRed and Joker crouched over the snacks.

"TWO!" She raised a checkered flag.

"ONE!"

"EXTERMINATE!" Samson screamed, killing the Tallests again.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Zee screeched, shoving him offstage.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" He called out as he span away.

Vortian crew members revived the Tallests then dashed backstage.

"Just go..." Xenial sighed to the Irkens.

The Tallests began to scare down as much food as possible, as they both REALLY wanted that donut.

"IRKEN FACT TIME! Irkens actually run on fat and sugar, so the Tallest can keep eating forever." Keegz popped up, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh kronia..." Xenial swore.

"Zim you are to be locked in a room with lots of cookies."

"WHY NOT ME? WHY NOT MEEEEEEEEEE?" Zee wailed. Zim rolled his eyes and stepped into the Cookie Room.

"Dib eat this pie." Insane hands over the pie. Dib began to eat happily.

"Professor M santa told me to tell you to give you this." Insane hands over box.

"Oh boy! I asked Santa to bring me 12 cases of Uranium 238! Yay!" Membrane cried, taking the box eagerly. He took out a single sock. His left goggle twitched in fury.

"Everyone: Have a massive halloween party (even though halloween is over)"

"I'M ROSE TYLAH!" Zee called, poofing into a blond wig and costume. She hooked arms with Zim, who was reluctantly dressed as Ten.

Dib poofed into a Harry Potter costume, Gaz became a demon, the SIR units became rabbits (they ran away screaming from Samson, who was trying to squish them), GIR became MiMi's cat costume, MiMi became GIR's dog costume, the Tallests remained BatRed and the Joker, etc. You know what? Make your own idea of what the cast would wear. Tell me in the reviews, I'd love to see them!

Then the cast danced to This Is Aperture, while Wheatley hummed to it softly. Xenial gestured for him to come down and he dropped into her arms.

The cast and crowd danced and laughed and joked, even HASSI had a good time. By the end of the party, Samson had found a party crown and was wearing it on his head, Shloonktapooxis zoomed around the stage on a sugar high, and Skoodge was snoring on the floor.

"Aw, that was fun!" Wheatley beamed excitedly.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Xenial groaned.

"What is with you things? I could keep doing this forever! Oh, one more song! Just one more, let's give it a go!" He nodded eagerly.

"Back on the rail." Xenial groaned, throwing him into the air.

"Bossy miss bossy rude pants..." He grumbled.

"Truths

Dib did you like the pie?"

"Pie is good." Dib shrugged, straightening his glasses.

"Zim do you like cookies?"

"Not as much as love-pig..." He muttered.

"Did someone say cookie?" Zee called from her wumbo-cookie.

"Everyone do you like candy?"

"CANDY!" Everyone screamed.

Samson spun around in a slow circle. I don't think he heard her...

Insane pulls a lever and candy falls down on the crowd like rain.

"CANDY ROCKS!" An excited fan shouted.

Derki, Sanie, Cyan and Mentis fall down too.

Insane blinks at them "What the hell where you guys doing up there for faks sake ugh" Insane poofs away with them leaving a giant pumpkin filled with cookies and candy in her place with a note on it reading:

"Hey author and cast

here's a gift for you

enjoy it while it lasts

by the way this pumpkin

is not actually a pumpkin at all

it's a magic globe that changes each holiday

so come Christmas it will morph into a tree.

so I hope you enjoy this."

-signed Insane

"Oh, I love Christmas! When's Christmas again?" Zee asked.

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Xenial called, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh yeaaaaah." Zee nodded wisely.

"Get IRP onstage..." Xenial grumbled.

IRP's TARDIS appears, for some odd reason, still an orange police box, IRP comes out, no longer in his invader uniform, instead, he's wearing a tenth Doctor style suit, and fourth Doctor style scarf, five's shoes, eleven's bow tie and fex, and nine's jacket.

He says "Don't look at me like that, I really like orange, and the police box and outfit are for the 50th anniversary.

"Zim: You now have electric powers. OF DOOM!"

"BOW TO YOUR PIKACHU LORD!" Zim roared, his whole body becoming a beacon of very hot, very bright lightning.

"YES, PIKACHU LORD!" The crowd chorused.

"Skoodge: You are now king of Pluto. Go nuts."

"Uh... that place is cold, isn't it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Bring a couple penguins to keep you company." IRP waved his hand carelessly.

"Penguins, eh?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Tenn: For the rest of this chapter, and all of the next one, you must yell 'ALLONS-Y' every time you go somewhere. Because your name is Tenn, which sounds like ten."

"You're so punny it hurts." Tenn rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to Pluto!" Skoodge beamed.

"ALLONS-Y!" Tenn cried, seemingly against her will.

"Tallest Myuki: Sing 'Bad Day' by... Well I don't who wrote it, but it's a good song."

"I think I know which one you're talking about." Miyuki beamed and floated to center stage.

"Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on," she sang sweetly, her heavy Irken accent filling the studio.

"You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on," she span around, grinning as the Irkens cheered for their Tallest.

"Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day!" She laughed and danced to the music.

"Momma used to be a singer before she became Tallest." Zee said with a proud smile on her face. Red and Purple just sighed dreamily.

"Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on," Miyuki continued, the crowd calling out for her.

"You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day!

Sometimes the system goes on the blink," Miyuki snapped her fingers with a grin.

"And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day!" She finished, bowing to the crowd.

"ALMIGHTY TALLEST ROCKS!" An excited fan cried.

"Purple: You've won the irken lottery, you now get 12 million boxes of nachos."

"Not as great as donuts, but still pretty good!" He mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

"Tak: Go work Zim's old horrible job on Foodcourtia for two chapters."

"Clean the toilets!" Sizz-Lorr called from the counter.

"Stupid, filthy mammals and their 'waste'. Why can't they 'go' at their own home?" Tak snarled, dressed in a filthy Shloogorgh's uniform. She grabbed a plunger and stomped into the washroom. She screamed in horror, and choked sobs were heard as she worked.

Samson stared at his own plunger in what was almost horror.

"Prof. Membrane: Get thrown into the sun."

"FOR SCIENCE!" He screamed as Xenial dropkicked him through a flaming portal.

"Zee: It will rain monies for five chapters, only over you."

"My head hurts." She grinned as the gold coins fell from nowhere onto her head.

"Truth's:

Dib & Red: Are you dead yet?"

"Regrettably not." They chorused sourly.

"Prof Membrane: Exactly how stupid are you to ignore all this evidence that aliens are real? HELLO. ALIEN! ASKING YOU THIS QUESTION! RING ANY BELLS? PERHAPS ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW?" IRP raged at the revived Membrane.

"Yes, your costume is her nice. But I really must be going. The WORLD needs me!" He said smugly.

"Ok, come on." Xenial grabbed the Professor by his wrist and began to drag him away.

"Where are we going, little girl?" He asked.

"Number One, I'm not a little girl. I am the living embodiment of destruction. Number Two, you're an idiot, and I'm going to show you something. Something that'll change the way you see the world forever." She replied as they disappeared behind the curtain.

"MURPHY CODYSON!" Keegz called.

"Wrong. That's just... wrong." Zee facepalmed.

A TARDIS appears in the middle of the stage, slightly glowing. Cody stepped out, and it appears the light is coming from him.

"Why are you glowing?" Zee giggled, poking his head.

"Side effect of the TARDIS tech. It is slowly unstablising the atoms in my body. I will eventually go nuclear and blow up. Anyway, on with it!

Zim, draw something on an Etch-a Sketch. those things are so cool!"

"There!" He said proudly, holding up the toy.

"Uh... What is it?" Dib asked, squinting at it.

"Obviously it is stairs, Dib thing!" Zim spat.

"Ah..." Dib nodded wisely.

"Miyuki, how is your midsection so narrow? it defies logic!"

"Human logic, yes. Our organs can be compressed to near impossible feats, with no pain at all. All in the science of evolution." She explained heartily.

"Dib, go learn how to fight from Dante the demon hunter. it may come in handy with how most people seem to despise you. also, your head is now normal sized unless someone changes it back."

"But I don't feel any different." Dib shrugged.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH DIBBY?" Keegz squealed, shaking him like a rag doll. Dib escaped and ran backstage to train.

"That's all i got so-" Cody's entire body tenses up and his eyes go wide. In his eyes, pure agony swirled through his soul like a river flood. He dropped to his knees and holds his head as if it were about to split.

"Shit! They caught Gamer! He made it into Skarrch's hideout! Quick, write this down!" He called out, wincing through the pain. Zee immediately opened her PAK and grabbed a notepad.

"ZX-6-995 Gamma-Ret zone, quadrent 33! Those are the coordinates of the Citadel! Farewell... friend." Cody blinked out like an old TV screen.

Zee looked to Zim with a fire in her eyes. Her antennae separated into the X shape as she turned on her heel and marched backstage. Zim followed her quickly, a serious expression on his face.

"VINCENT! SAMSON! FRONT AND CENTER!" Zee screamed.

"Dis gon be gud..." Xenial snickered, Wheatley under her arm.


End file.
